Truth or Dare
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Gaara and Hinata get a suprise for their birthday, but they don't react like they're supposed to. And now they are all stuck playing the overly popular game... only this one has dangerous outcomes. nejigaa sasuhina yuri. other pairings.
1. Happy birthday and Spaz

Today was their birthday. It was like the worst day in the world to have a birthday, but there was nothing to change it. It was on the scariest and dreariest day ever made.

Hinata gazed out the window, her eyes sad. It was so cold and dark outside. The full moon shined on the screaming children. They were all in different costumes and they all looked excited. Hinata sighed and pulled her damp towel closer to her body.

She had just gotten out of the bathtub. It was her fifteenth birthday! She was supposed to be the happiest person in the world. A cold gust of wind sent an unnatural shiver down her moist spine. For some odd reason she had a feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

This feeling only multiplied when her friends said that they had a surprise for her and the other birthday kid. Hinata turned her silver eyes to her best friend. He was born on the same night and they were only five seconds apart.

Gaara was sitting happily on the edge of the tub, his damp towel wrapped around him. His red hair was matted on his forehead with water. The redhead's face was clean of everything except his tattoo. No thick amount of eyeliner and mascara marred his pale face. His sleep was getting slightly better since… that incident. So the bags under his eyes were a little clearer.

"I can't believe that you go 'AI' tattooed on your forehead." Hinata shook her head, a small smile on her face. She didn't really hate the tattoo, but liked to tease her friend. The bright stamp was the same color of his ruby hair. The red kanji stated love.

Gaara smiled a little at the Hyuga girl while shrugging his shoulders. He said the same thing that he always said.

"I told him that I loved him… and this was the perfect way to show it. Besides… it isn't his name or anything." He stated, adjusting one of his many ear piercings. Hinata laughed to herself. Gaara was her best friend.

They shared their birthday and, to little kids, it seemed to be a miracle. As the two grew up, they became completely different people. Hinata was a quiet bookworm girl with a tough, protecting boyfriend. Sasuke would literally kill someone if they tried to hurt her with or without him being present.

Gaara was a tough gothic boy with an evil mind. He fought more times than anyone that Hinata knew. To top of his own ability of protecting himself, Gaara also had a smart and cunning boyfriend.

Somehow being so completely different made their bond grow only stronger. The trusted and loved each other so much that Hinata allowed Gaara to date her cousin with no problem. To her they seemed to be in love… so it was okay with her.

Speaking of her cousin…

"Are you two ready!?" Neji broke into the room. Gaara and Hinata blushed as they dropped down at the same time. Hinata held tightly to her breast and Gaara glared at his boyfriend. Gaara was the first to jump to his feet.

"Get out! NOW, pervert!" Gaara shouted, pushing the taller boy around. He quickly pushed him from the room, his towel tight to his body. Neji twisted around and looked at the pale boy in the dark blue towel.

"Hey, I haven't seen you naked before…" Neji pulled hard on the towel, but Gaara had gotten a good grip on it. His kee came out to kick the male in the chest. Luckily the brunette saw the oncoming attack and was able to jump backwards. Neji ducked out the room, laughing.

"You won't ever with that type of attitude!" the redhead huffed, stomping back inside the large bedroom. Sasuke could be heard laughing down the hall. Hinata stumbled to her feet and locked the door, blushing bright red.

"We… should get dressed." She whispered. Gaara nodded and pulled out his overnight bag. It held his birthday outfit (totally meant to tease Neji).

It was long black pants that made him appear slightly taller. It also made his bottom look a bit rounder. His tight black t-shirt and net shirt added to the creaminess of his pale skin. Then the eyeliner hid his bags and gave an exotic look to his eyes which were bright green.

He smiled in the mirror, pulling on a long black duster. The redhead turned around just in time for Hinata to pull her shirt over her stomach.

The Hyuga had on long blue jeans that added shape to her legs. Her light lavender shirt had a blue butterfly that showed off her breast. Then she slid into her sneakers. Gaara had the vague feeling that Hinata was also playing tease with Sasuke.

Then she pulled on a blue hoodie. Maybe not…

The two teenagers looked over each other and nodded their approval. They linked arms and walked out of the room. Not knowing that something horrible was going to happen.

~Minutes later~

"Do not put that on me!" Gaara shouted at Neji. The male was trying to lay a black blindfold over the aqua eyes. Neji sighed and looked at the other couples in the room. They were all leaning into each other and looking at the other with trust and love.

_Why must I have the difficult one… but he is the cutest… sweetest… best… toughest… _His thoughts trailed off as he turned the smaller to face him. The stormy ocean eyes stared deep into the endless pool of silver.

"Please… for me?" the long haired male whispered, laying his lips onto of Gaara's forehead. Electricity sparked as the shorter pulled Neji closer. His small pink lips were opened to let in Neji's tongue.

"Is… that a yes?" Neji panted against the soft lips. Gaara gave a tiny nod but the two didn't stop their little… show. They kissed harder, their hands roaming freely.

"Hello?" Naruto was blushing as he waved his left hand. His right arm was around the waist of his girlfriend, TenTen. The brunette smiled at the happy couple. She was happy for her friend. Neji broke away, blushing slightly.

Gaara merely smirked and looked over at Hinata. She was silently leaning into Sasuke. She already had the blindfold on, Sasuke holding reassuringly onto her waist. Gaara shook his head and grabbed her slim hand. _She is so trusting… _Gaara shook his head again.

"Hinata… I am going to hold your hand. I don't very much trust them," his eyes roaming around the smiling couples. He was sure that they had a little menace in those damn smiles. ((couples are ShikaTema. SakuIno. NaruTen))

Haku stood to the side, his arms folded. He was grinning at him. He winked at Gaara just as it all went black.

Almost instantly something strange happened. A voice, one that they both knew… yet couldn't identify, whispered to them. The whisper was light and almost like a breeze in the wind.

"Happy Birthday." Gaara and Hinata suppressed a shudder and they let themselves be led to where ever.

~Little while after~

Gaara and Hinata clutched each other hands with iron grips as they tried not to fall over their own feet. The blindfold was hindering their progress and sense of direction but it was the only thing they could do since they were both in the forest.

"How much longer is this?" Gaara was getting itchy by now. He didn't like being disabled and this was being disabled. It made him feel so… vulnerable. He tightened his hand on Hinata as he tried not to mouth his fear. Hinata squeezed back and directed a smile in his direction.

"You don't trust me?" Neji whispered, guiding the redhead over a pile of rocks. Gaara's mouth hardened as if he was deep in thought.

"Hell no." he stuck out his tongue. Neji stopped him from walking and pulled the pink tongue into his own mouth. He sucked on it, making Gaara shudder and lean into him.

"Now do you?" he whispered, smirking as the smaller whimpered a little. Gaara nodded his head, blushing hard. Hinata had stopped walking and stood beside her best friend. Sasuke glanced at Neji and shook his head, why was his friend always horny?

"Can we hurry?" Temari sucked her teeth. She leaned into Shikamaru, smiling. The rest of them agreed heartedly. They needed to get this party started. Then Ino suggested that Gaara and Hinata rode of their lover's back.

Hinata quietly asked her friend if that was okay with him. Gaara squeezed her hand. She grinned, knowing her friend would be fine. The boy and girl climbed on the boys' back and held tight. After a few bumps in the road, they were at the location.

Gaara and Hinata were set down and pushed through some doors. The two clutched the others hand and tried not to complain or scream. Neji and Sasuke whipped off the two blindfold and smiled.

Hinata and Gaara opened their eyes and looked around.

They were in a large abandoned house, filled with eerie candles. A large cake was sitting on a dusty looking table. It made the house look like someone lived in it. There were large banners and Halloween candy and snacks all around. The nine friends went to the front of the two birthday kids… just to see their expression.

It was a look of… utter horror. Gaara and Hinata both breathed came out in short frantic gasps. Hinata opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. Gaara grabbed her hand and immediately began to desperately run from the room.

"Run! Leave, now!" Gaara shouted at the top of his lungs. The two, in their panic, tripped on the Halloween pumpkin and crashed through the old wood.

Their yelps of shock was heard from the other standing. Then the sound of their bodies hit the ground harshly. The teenagers ran to the hole to check on their suddenly crazy friends. Shikamaru was the only one to think to bring over a candle.

The male let it light up the hole to discover that it was only nine feet deep. The two moaned, laying on the broken wood, trying to get back up.

"You okay?" Haku shouted down. Gaara sat up and looked up at them. He had hate and tears echoing through his eyes and very being.

"Get your fucking asses down here! Get us out and if you don't I swear to GOD that I will cut you all! I will burn you to death and then hide the ashes in the sand with the rest of the bodies!" with each word he seemed to get angrier and stronger. He pulled Hinata to her feet.

The Hyuga girl was shaking and sobbing. Her hands wrapped onto his skin tight shirt as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"We… must leave…" she whispered in his pale ear. Gaara nodded and patted on her back. Five minutes later the teens above figured out a way to get down to Hinata and Gaara.

Neji ran to his lover. Suddenly a fist punched him harshly in the mouth. The redhead kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the ribs. He started on the others. Gaara started on the others soon. The redhead jumped on Sasuke's back once Neji was down for the count. He dug his nails in deep and pulled his hair.

The others didn't know what had happened. Gaara was a blur as he kicked and clawed and punched at everyone. No one could catch or control his rage. Nothing could stop him.

"Gaara, stop!" Hinata shouted. Okay, maybe Hinata could. The redhead dropped his sister's hair and turned to his best friend. _She could have stopped him long ago! _Sakura thought. Hinata sat by the wall, sobbing into her knees.

"I'm so sorry…" Gaara ran to her and covered her with his warmth. Then there was loud, kid-like sobbing. Hinata stopped crying and perked up her ears. _That sounds so much like… her! _Hinata thought, her breath quickening.

"Come on! We should find that little kid!" Ino jumped to her feet. She was a true child lover and hated to hear a kid crying. She ran around, trying to find the little darlings. _No… we must run… its not a child! _Gaara thought, hugging his best friend. He had never felt this type of horror.

~THE END~

I don't own Naruto! Not at all!!!

Hope you enjoyed it ^__^ and comment!


	2. Game time and Liar

Hello. I'm back. Have fun.

-----------

Gaara helped his friend to her feet and pulled her to his slim body. He watched as their friends tried hard to find the two crying children. _Hinata and I… we can't do this again! We have to leave, they can die on their own terms! _The redhead thought.

"Where are we? And how do we leave!?" TenTen thought, holding onto Naruto's shirt. The blond shrugged his shoulders and silently looked around the dark room. It was actually too dark for him to see.

"We're in the basement…" Hinata whispered to everyone's surprise. Gaara nodded along and looked around the room. He mentioned that they had to leave through a window somewhere in there, because the stairs were moldy and broken.

_How do they know this?! _Shikamaru thought, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, knowing he should worried later. Then he pulled out a pocket flashlight.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shouted, pulling at his blond hair.

"What the Hell!?" Temari shouted at her boyfriend, "How long did you have that?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders like he didn't do anything wrong. Actually he had forgotten all about it until at this exact moment. Temari rolled her eyes, snatched away the flashlight, and hit him quickly on the head.

The blond swung it around the room and nearly passed the two small shapes. Temari turned back to the corner where two sheet covered children sat. She could just make out the fact that their knees were too their chest.

Hinata let out a small whimper and gripped Gaara harsher than before. _Oh God! It is really them! Why? _Hinata thought. Gaara placed a pale hand on her back and tried hard to form words.

_Please don't go to them! _Gaara tried to get the words to leave his mouth. However, it was like he was stuck inside himself. He couldn't move or think straightly. He had never been this frightened in his life.

"Are you two lost?" Sakura cooed. The two kids stopped crying and bent their heads in her direction. They nodded before looking back down.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Ino asked. The kids turned their heads in her direction. Temari felt this strange chill go up her spine as the kids began to speak.

"No… no one will play with us." The one on the left whispered. It sounded like a boy, maybe ten years old.

"Because we're ugly." The one on the right stated. This one was a girl. She sounded like she was in pain or something. The boy sounded as if he was missing a lung. TenTen and Ino gasped. They both tried to get the children to understand that they weren't ugly.

"What if we play with you?" Naruto asked from behind his girlfriend. The blond also had a thing for kids. He hated to see one that thought they were ugly. Everyone, except Hinata and Gaara, nodded their heads.

"Well… you have to promise and pull off our sheets. So that we can play." The girl sounded like she was smiling under the blanket. Gaara and Hinata jumped forward, they had to stop them!

"NOOOOOOOO!" the both screamed at the same time. But it was too late. Temari's hand closed around the sheet and she pulled it off in one quick motion. The blond took a look at their faces and gasped.

Her peach tinted hand loosened around the flashlight and fell to the ground. The teenagers screamed and ran around blindly. Gaara already had Hinata with him as he darted in the correct direction. He knew exactly where the window was!

Just as he touched the window ledge he heard the lock click.

"NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" the sheet girl shouted. A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone. _Not this again! _Hinata thought.

Gaara and Hinata's body shook with fear. They were standing in front of the window, not willing to turn their bodies around. They both knew it was locked and that it wouldn't unlock until it was time.

The two of them turned around and sat in the two spots. It felt so familiar to them that it just heightened their fears.

The two kids sat down, smiling at them. Of course Hinata and Gaara never returned the favor, nor did they look at them. They didn't wish to see the girl, Hinabi, with her black hair ripped in some spots. Her eyes were ripped from their sockets and her throat had the most jagged cut along it.

They didn't want to see the boy, Kankuro, with his short brown hair. His eyes were bleak and soulless, just staring into the air. He had wooden teeth and his cheeks were ripped. The worst part was the exposed insides.

Both kids had to be about ten years old, dead, and evil… very evil. Plus they were both relatives to the birthday boy and girl.

"Sit down. Welcome back Gaara… Hinata." Kankuro turned those blank eyes to the calm teens. _How do they know their names? _Shikamaru thought. The cowering teens walked over and stood in a semi-circle around the ghost.

"Sit down! The faster we do this, the earlier it will fucking stop!" Hinata hissed, showing a dark side that only her best friend had seen. Even Neji was stunned to silence. The others hastily sat down. Hinabi grinned evilly and pulled out a dusty bottle.

"Game time. Hinata and Gaara, you two know the rules. Kankuro would you like to tell the rest of them?" Hinabi sat the glass bottle down and positioned it perfectly in the middle.

Kankuro smiled and stood up, letting his dead, never ending blood drip onto the floor. He quickly explained that this was a game of truth or dare. He would handle the dares and Hinabi gets the truths. They (the living) had to do the dark and they had to be truthful. They (the dead) would know if they lied or didn't do the dare.

And they would suffer the consequences if they broke the rules.

"Isn't that right Hinata and Gaara?" Hinabi asked. The redhead looked straight on, trying to get rid of bad memories. He couldn't believe that this was happening all over again!

"Then it's time to start." The boy smiled. He took his spot and let his ghost partner spin the bottle. Gaara and Hinata's eyes followed the bottle. Their sigh of relief was heard when the bottle had stopped and landed on…

"Naruto? Truth or Dare?" the kids said together. The blond gulped and gave a shaky grin. He was never that good with this game and most definitely didn't like this scenario. It was best to play it safe.

"Truth?" he guessed. Kankuro sighed something that sounded a little like 'coward'. It looked like Hinabi was taking this one.

"Is it true that you fantasize about Gaara and Neji doing 'It'?" she leaned in close. Naruto blushed and immediately shook his head as fast as he could.

"Gaara and Hinata narrowed their eyes, he was lying so hard that it wasn't funny. _And he'll learn from that… well the rest of us will learn from that. _Hinata shook her head.

But the dead girl was smiling as she stood up and pulled Kankuro with her. They both waved their hands as they became transparent.

"Bye little brother." Kankruo whispered.

"Bye sister." Hinabi said, then they were both gone. The light went with them.

Gaara and Hinata sighed as they went to the window. It was opened just as they thought it would be. The others followed them through the window. They were still shocked that any of this had happened. The two friends didn't turn around as they began to walk out of the forest.

"Wait!" the other teens ran to catch up. Neji and Sasuke whirled the two around. The brunette almost expected Gaara to swing at him, screaming 'Why!?' So the long haired male didn't get hit in the face as he caught the pale arm and looked into the aqua eyes.

"Get off me!" Gaara growled. Neji shook his head and held the thrashing redhead in his arms. Soon he settled down and sobbed into Neji's chest. This was something he never did. Although he wasn't crying, he was sobbing.

"We told you not to free them!" Gaara shouted. Hinata leaned into Sasuke and sighed loudly. She already knew that what's done is done.

"Who were they? And how are they your brother and sister… but not Temari's?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the redhead and his friend. Temari shrugged her shoulders, Gaara was her only brother.

"You two have to explain a lot!" Naruto shouted, holding his girlfriend and pointing at the two friends. Gaara and Hinata looked at each other. They both knew that they must come clean with everything.

"Lets get warmed up first." Hinata whispered, pulling Sasuke with her.

"I thought that we had escaped all of that… so long ago. I thought that we would never have to think of this again." Gaara whispered in his best friend's ear. Hinata let a sad smile grace her face. _We both thought wrong…_

---------------------------------------------- (i was gonna be a smartie and leave it right here but i won't)

The teenagers sat inside the large apartment belonging to Temari and Gaara. They were sipping their coffee. None of them were smiling or even happy in the slightest way. The air was filled with tension.

"Talk!" Naruto ordered, slamming his mug down. He stared at his two friends. He was the one who had to go first so he had the most to worry about.

Gaara and Hinata lift their head. They had been whispering sadly at each other. Their eyes landed on Naruto. They had to find a way to tell Naruto. Hm… Gaara had a way.

"You are going to die first." The redhead murmured. TenTen immediately jumped up and ran over to the redhead. She had a switchblade in hand. Before she could even think of grabbing the redhead, Neji was standing besides her.

He hit the girl twice in the side with only two fingers. She dropped her weapon.

"Do not threaten my lover." He hissed into her ear. The girl coughed, a thin trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

"What the hell did you do to her? Why don't you hit Gaara for saying something like that." Naruto jumped up. Neji whirled on him, sliding into a offensive stance.

"Stop it!" Sakura commanded and helped the brunette girl off the ground. Neji and Naruto turned their heads at the pink haired girl.

"Fine. But how did you expect me to not answer to Gaara threatening my boyfriend!?" TenTen shook her head and wiped her mouth.

"I did not threaten anyone. Come at me with that blade one more time, I will break every bone in your body. Then I'll let your blood decorate my skin." Gaara stood up and folded his arms. He was seriously ready to kill someone.

Hinata could sense his anger and pulled him back down.

"Okay... you guys done? I would like to know why the hell we are playing a game with two ghost who know you two personally." Temari pointed a white finger at her pale brother. Gaara leered at the teenagers around him, he was angry!

"We told you not to touch them! A few years ago Hinata and I, with four others were playing in the forest. When we got bored we ran into this house. It was still perfectly fine.

"It was large and well built, filled with nice furniture and everything. Anyway, us and some friends went into the nice mansion House. And we found two little kids crying. So we offered to play the game. They were scary looking. We tried hard to run but the doors were locked. And windows boarded up. We begged and pleaded for them to let us go. But all we had to do was play the game. Geena was first." Hinata's eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the bubbly blond.

"She had a truth. And like a kid, she lied. We didn't see her the next day. But I did not care. I just wanted to stay at home. Hinabi would not let me. She forced me back with threats on my well being and she... set my clothes on fire when I refused to come. Then she made the sand go up my nose, it was smothering me..." Gaara wrapped his thin arms around his body. Neji crossed over and hugged the boy too. The redhead turned his head and looked up at Neji before continuing.

"When I came back it was Hari's turn. He had a dare. I begged him to do the dare but he refused. So he died. One by one they all did something they were not supposed to do." Gaara whispered. The teens looked at the two, horrified. Shikamaru shook his head and raised his hand.

"So how did you two live?" the spiky ponytailed boy asked. It was strange that only them two were living and they were best friends.

"I was dared to set the house on fire, which is why it looks that way. And I had to stay in there for five whole minutes. Gaara was right outside; he came in and pulled me out in time. Before me... Gaara had... well I will not say what he had to do..." Hinata leaned back to find her lover behind her.

Gaara felt his anger coming back up as he remembered his own dare. Then his mind drifted onto the appearance of his best friend. She had looked dead and burned to death.

"Now you've let them back out!" Gaara roared. His eyes were holding an oncoming hurricane that would kill them all. The teens, especially the females, shrunk into their chair. The redhead smirked at their fear and calmed down.

"But what's done is done. I just have one warning. Be careful, do them in an empty space. Or with someone you trust. Kankuro cheats all the time." Gaara flopped down on his brown couch.

"And the truths are just as complicated. No matter how tempting it is, don't lie. And think about the answers carefully." Hinata warned. Her silver eyes were staring at Naruto. He was twitching uncomfortably at the wise eyes.

"I didn't lie!" he shouted. Gaara's sudden hysterical laugh startled everyone.

"You are still lying! I've been in your diary! You little dirty thoughts and pictures." The redhead stood toe to toe with the blond. He had to look up to him just slightly. Naruto backed down first. He threw up his hands and stomped out the room.

"Where are you going pervert?" Gaara shouted after him.

"To take a bath and fantasize about you and the hippie boy!" the boy yelled over his shoulder. He stomped up the steps and they could hear the tub running.

"Gaara... why did you do that?" Hinata sighed and started to collect the cups.

"Because I know that he will die. I need him to hurry up and do something stupid... like oh I don't know..." Gaara leaned on the wall and smiled evilly.

Hinata gasped and dropped the cups, landing hard on the kitchen counter and not breaking. She looked at her best friend, not shocked but disappointed.

"Like the radio by the tub?" she guessed.

Gaara shrugged and helped his friend wash the dishes. _'Well... that is one down. _They both thought at the same time. Not even Hinata felt guilty about it.

(Naruto)

The boy sat in the tub filled with water. He set up his radio, the one he used every day and placed it on the side of the tube. Everyone who knew Naruto knew that they boy, when agitated, placed any radio close by the tub. He liked the way the vibrations felt.

_'Some music should calm me.'_ he thought as he laid back. He let the warm water surround his body and he let his eyes drift shut. Hinabi appeared before his eyes.

"LIAR! YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" she ran towards him, her teeth sharp.

"AHH!" Naruto bolted up, his feet and arms swinging. His wet foot hit the radio, making it fall into the water.

Naruto's teeth clenched, his fist balled him, and his hair stood on end. His body thrashed in the water, making it splash rose from the tub and the lights went off and on.

After what seemed like hours, the electricity stopped killing the teen. His body relaxed and his heart stopped. The lights stayed off.

And the electricity went out. Downstairs there was a lot of running and screaming.

**"Someone check on Naruto! Naruto!" Gaara's voice shouted in concern. TenTen was the first to volunteer as she raced up the stairs**

Five minutes went by when the door burst open. TenTen stood there, horrified. She was not horrified by her dead boyfriend in the water.

What scared the hell out of her was that there was no one in the empty room. Everything was calm. No Naruto, no water in the tub, and no radio. His clothes weren't even in there!

_'It was like he was not even here!'_ she thought.

"Ten more to go." was said behind her. She whirled around to see Hinata and Gaara walking down the hall, arms linked.

~THE END~

I hate liars when it comes to T or D. I don't own Naruto. And I'm sorry for NARUTO UZUMAKI fans. He lied so he had to die. Awesome I rhymed.


	3. Cheater and Past Lies

**REMAINING PEOPLE: Haku, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Sakura. *Now on with the ki- i mean story!***

Hinata and Gaara walked slightly ahead of the group. Their walking was brisk as the night air.

The other teenagers tried to keep up but their bodies did not want to do it. Who would want to go into a house with homocidal ghost?

Naruto had a truth and, according to what Hinata and Gaara said, he had told a lie. But there was no proof that he had died, his body was not even there!

_'I bet he had something to do with it!' _TenTen glared at the back of Gaara's slim form. She was hoping that a hole would form in the back of his head.

The boy had on the exact same outfit from yesterday, along with Hinata.

"They want us to die." she muttered, wrapping her arms around her body. Haku came closer to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Cheer up. We never found Naruto so he could be alive." his soft voice convinced her.

The brunette girl nodded, hope filling her body. Neji tsked loudly and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He forced the boy to walk faster until they were beside's lovers.

"Gaara... did you do something to Naruto?" Neji asked.

The redhead looked into Neji's eyes and... shook his head.

_'He is lying!'_Neji thought. He was slightly shocked, just slightly. Everyone knew that Gaara was not the most innocent from the bunch.

Suddenly Gaara stopped moving, forcing Hinata to stop too. The struggling kids behind the four ran right into them.

"Well... the house is ten feet ahead. But I want everyone to say goodbye to their friends and loved ones. Kiss them, hug them I don't care but do something. Anyone can be picked today." Gaara grinned ear to ear.

His smile came no where near his eyes but it did not matter. His eyes glinted with something that scared everyone. He looked insane.

Everyone looked at the other person, not wanting to move.

"Oh well, your lose. Bye Neji. I hope we live." he grabbed Neji's long mane and pressed his body and lips on the boy.

His tongue searched Neji's mouth with fever. The stronger hands wrapped around the slim waist and pressed him closer. The pale legs wrapped around the taller boy's hips.

He grounded against Neji, loving the feel of the half erection on his bottom.

"Well he has the right idea." Sasuke pulled Hinata to him and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. To his surprise she grabbed his collar and yanked him to her.

Her tongue went inside his mouth. It did not take long for all the others (except TenTen and Haku) to get in the kisssing mood.

"Okay! Can you guys stop?" TenTen grabbed Haku's hand and made him stomp along her.

"She is angry that she had no time with Naruto." Gaara had finally lifted his head to breath. He climbed off Neji and straightened his clothes. Slowly he started to walk back to the house. Still dazed the rest followed.

(few minutes later, in the house)

"Finally!" Kankuro shouted. He stood up and waited for the teens to take a seat on the floor.

They did as ordered.

"So... who is next?" Hanabi whispered.

"Well... if you would spin the bottle then we would know, now wouldn't we?" TenTen scoffed. The boy narrowed his eyes before smiling.

"Go ahead Hanabi!" he whispered. The ghost girl nodded and the bottle started to spin. It spun faster and faster, all eyes following it. Until it landed on....

"NOOO!" Hinata jumped to her feet. She looked at the bottle, horrified.

The tip pointed directly at..... SASUKE?!

"Please do not pick-" she was cut off by Sasuke's respone.

"Dare." he asked. Kankuro smiled, Hinata groaned.

"Dare you to smash a bowling bowl into Itachi's laptop." he ordered before disappearing.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. _'Dammit. He will kill me!'_Sasuke thought on the way home.

"Sasuke! Do the dare, without anything! Place the bowling ball in your hands and smash the laptop with it!" Gaara ordered. Sasuke looked at the redhead. The boy did not look worried for him. He was only worried that Hinata would be sad. Speaking of Hinata...

"If something goes wrong... what was Gaara's dare?" Sasuke asked. Hinata glanced at her friend who gave a brief nod.

"He... he had to kill the men that killed Hanabi and Kankuro." she whispered only for Sasuke to hear. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead.

"Shouldn't have asked idiot." the boy pushed himself off the tree and pulled Neji home with him.

(thirty minutes later, Sasu house)

The boy looked at the metal ramp he made for his dare.

_'This should suffice!'_ he thought.

He positioned the laptop right at the tip and grabbed the green bowling bowl that his dad never used.

_'Okay... now!'_ he let the ball go.

It smashed into the computer which spit out fire sparks. Smoke rose from it and glass littered the floor. _'Damn that was loud!'_ he picked his way to the computer. He looked at the wreckage he did.

"CHEATER!" was shouted in his ear. Sasuke sat bolt right up and nearly fell inside the jagged computer. _'That was close!' _he panted and straightened his body.

"BOO!" was shouted behind him. Startled Sasuke turned around to see his brother smiling. The boy slipped on the glass and was impaled by the glass coming out of the technology.

(Hina's house)

"Nine to go!" was whispered in her ear as she laid in her bed.

Hinata silently cried herself to sleep, knowing that her boyfriend just lost the game.

------------------------------------------------

Remaining people: TenTen, Hinata, Haku, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari.

The feet of the remaining nine dragged against the night concrete, on their way to the forest. Just as they reached the edge, someone started to call them.

"Hey wait! You guys wait!" a male shouted. The kids turned to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, running down the street. He was waving his arms around and running as fast as he could.

"We cannot talk to him!" Gaara hissed.

"Yes, we have to avoid contact with anyone that is not in the game!" Hinata agreed.

She grabbed Gaara and Neji's arms to force them to run. The rest, not willing to disobey Gaara or Hinata, followed quickly after them.

The three ahead went under trees and branches as they hurried to outrun Itachi. Finally they were a few feet of the house.

"Why can we not talk to him?" Haku's soft voice panted. Hinata and Gaara looked back at each other and kept on walking to the house.

"Hey! He asked you a question!" TenTen shouted. Gaara whirled around and stomped over to the brunette girl.

"You know what... I am getting right and tired of all the lip you are giving everyone! We cannot talk to him because he is not part of the game. And he is considered cheating! Do you want to know what happens if you cheat?" Gaara stood toe to toe with TenTen.

Their noses were only a few inches apart. But the girl did not back down.

"What happens if you cheat?" she whispered.

The redhead smirked and pushed her hard in the chest. The girl stumbled back a few feet before finding her balance.

"Where is Sasuke and Naruto? That is what happens if you cheat!" the boy yelled.

He turned on his black pants, the ones he wore yesterday.

He stomped to the house, but not before a crushing blow was dealt to his ear.

He fell to the ground and barely managed to place his hands out to catch himself. He rolled on the dirt ground and stood to his feet.

Neji growled and made a threatening step forward only to have Hinata to stop him.

"If you jump in will he praise you or hurt you?" she asked. Neji thought about it for five good seconds and knew that Gaara would just turn from TenTen and hit him.

The two circled each other before TenTen ran at Gaara.

The boy folded his arms and began to duck and dodged. He did not move his body all the way, but still manage to not get hit. Suddenly a knife was being thrown at him.

"No!" Temari caught the blade in mid throw and threw it to the ground.

"Shut up and go inside the fucking house!!!" she ordered. _'Stupid brats!'_Temari stomped up the stairs and went inside the house. The others followed.

"I'll make sure you lose," Gaara whispered in TenTen's ear. He pushed past her and went into the house.

(Ten minutes, the kids are sitting, waiting for the ghost to appear)

"Where could they be?!" Sakura sucked her teeth.

Her blond lover kissed her on the cheek and gave her a warm hug. Suddenly the door burst open. _'That is strange the ghost never came through the door!'_Hinata thought.

"Why did you run! And why are you here?" Itachi's voice said. _'OH NO!'_Hinata and Gaara clasped hands.

"You have to get out!" Neji placed his hands over his eyes, not wanting to lose the game.

"But you do not understand! I came home to Sasuke last night and... I jumped in his room shouting boo! He had my smashed Laptop by his head. He whirled around and must of slipped on the glass. I was sure the glass from the computer would cut open his head but.... he just disappeared. And the room was empty of the mess and everything else. Like he never existed!" Itachi shouted.

His dark eyes were wide with fright.

"I... I am sorry... but you must leave!" Hinata's silver eyes built up with tears. She placed her small hands on the older boys chest to push him out of the house. His tanned hands grabbed hers and forced her eyes on his face.

"Do you not care of Sasuke?" he murmured. The silver eyes searched the black ones.

Of course she cared. But she also cared about her own life!

"So... we have more cheaters?" a tiny kid voice whispered.

Everyone whirled around to see Kankuro and Hanabi holding hands and floating slightly off the ground.

"No. We tried to make him leave!" Gaara jumped to his feet.

"....." Hanabi and Kankuro's evil smile did not seem very good. Suddenly Itachi was gone, dust taking his place.

"NOOOOO!" everyone shrieked.

"Shut up and sit down!" the boy spirit shouted. The yelling stopped abruptly and the bodies sat down.

"Spin the bottle, please." Hanabi asked Kankuro. The bottle did not spin fast or long. And its next victim was... Temari.

"Truth!" she said before anyone could say anything.

"Is it your fault that Kankuro is here?" she whispered.

Temari looked at the little boy... she did not even know him. Well... actually she was not sure. He seemed familiar, as if she knew him years before.

She looked him up and down, trying to recall something. But everytime she reached for that memory, a white sheet would cover it.

"No... I... I... no, it is not my fault." she murmured.

Kankuro and Hanabi shook their heads and disappeared. The teens stood up but Gaara stopped everyone from leaving.

"... Temari.. you remember... right?" Gaara asked.

The blond girl looked at her redhead brother. Something in the back of her mind kept flicking before her mind but she just could not grasp it.

The aqua eyes looked strongly disappointed. His pale hands pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A few years ago. When I was about two... and that would make Kankuro three. Anyway. He and I had been caught and held hostage. You were too. Hinata and Hanabi were also captured. You were told to pick who died first. You did not know us..." Gaara sat on the step.

Hinata and Temari gave him a strange look. Neither knew of what he spoke.

"You chose Kankuro to die first. Hinata... she was meant to die next.... Kankuro was tortured and tortured until dad came and paid the damn ransom. Of course it was too late. Dad adopted you and took you to a therapist to get your memory erased. Hinata's dad did the same. I was the only one not traumatized so my memory was fine. Although I think the whole ordeal made me crazy and emotional but that is not the point. Bottom line is that you just lied and you will die." the boy stood up and grabbed Neji's hand.

The two left slowly, talking and whispering. The remaining teens looked at each other, wondering if what he said was true.

_'He has no reason to lie!'_Hinata thought and she voiced her opion outloud before leaving.

(twenty minutes in ShikaTema house)

"... I am going to die... aren't I?" Temari whispered. Shikamaru pressed his lips sealed, not wanting to lie to his girlfriend.

"... I... I want to go all the way." Temari murmured. _'She is overreacting.'_ the boy thought before she kissed his lips.

"Temari... you are just shocked. You did not know about the kidnap!" he whispered. The blond looked at him, her eyes showing some hope.

"Thank you for not taking advangtage. I am going to go on the balcony." she tapped his chest and went into the bathroom. From there she went onto the balcony to think.

"Liar." the wind blew hard, making her scream short lived and her fall fast. Her death was quick.

(Where Gaara and Neji at)

The two boys were laying in bed, sleeping. They had not done anything. Just slept.

The redhead felt a sudden chill go threw his body. His hands tightened on Neji's white shirt. The brunette opened one eye to look at Gaara.

The boy sat ramrod straight in the bed. Small sobs escaped his body.

"What is wrong?" Neji asked, still a little dazed by his sleeping.

"Eight to go," he whispered before falling back on the bed already sleeping.

~THE END~

Hoped you liked it. Comment and.... Comment ^__^

i cannot stand when people cheat in a game. It messes up everything! and sometimes they don't get caught! Ugh! Whatever... sorry Sasu lover's.


	4. Tears and Quitters

HAH! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T UPLOAD DIDN'T YOU!? BUT I DID AND ITS KINDA LONG.... SORRY^__^ OH YEAH AND THERE IS SOME YAOI SO JUST SKIP THAT PART OR THE WHOLE CHAPTER!

Haku, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura are left. Its time for more T OR D!

Haku sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his older lover. Zabuza had short brown hair and dark calculating eyes, that were closed at the moment. He also had deep brown skin and deep si-pack. The man was a freshman in night college, seeing as he had to work in the day time.

Haku smiled and reached out to put his hand through the messy brown hair. Both him and Zabuza were tired, they had been making love just a few minutes ago. Only Zabuza fell asleep while Haku took a bath. _Hm... its five o' clock... our game is going to began soon, _Haku thought.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Zabuza's voice startled Haku out of his thoughts. The boy blushed, slippig into his shy face.

"I'm... I'm still sore." he mumbled softly. Zabuza chuckled and pulled Haku onto his broad, tanned chest.

"But you need to sleep. Didn't you tell me last night that you had to play a game with two little kids?" Zabuza raised a brow.

"Uh yeah...." the smaller boy closed his eyes trying to forget the two ghost.

"Zabuza... do you believe everything I say?"Haku whispered, tracing a line onto Zabuza's chest.

"Of course. Tell me whats wrong." the older ordered. Haku took a deep breath and told the story, a little voice in his head telling him to shut up.

"We threw a party for Gaara and Hinata..." the boy told everything. From the ruined party to the kidnapping story that would kill Temari.

"And... and I am so scared Zabuza! What if I get picked next?" Haku sobbed softly, his tears wetting Zabuza's chest. Haku felt his heart fall to his stomach as Zabuza remained quiet.

"Do... do you believe me?" the boy whispered.

"Hm... yes I do. Thats not what I'm silent about. I think you need to watch your back when you are around Gaara. I've met him one time and I already think that he would do anything to survive. Him and whoever he wants to survive." Zabuza said. Haku nodded slowly, knowing what his lover said was correct.

"But Zabuza. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to watch anyone die and I don't want to do as they ask." Haku whispered.

"How about this I can help you. I have a communicator that you can put in your ear. And just pick truth." Zabuza laughed and kissed the boy on the forehead. Haku smiled and kissed back, hardening the kiss. Zabuza's arms came around the boy's waist, his member hardening again.

"You ready for another round before I help you with this dumb game?" Zabuza asked. Haku blushed and nodded, his member already hard. Zabuza thrusted into Haku, the hole already stretched from before.

Haku moaned loudly and braced his thin arms onto Zabuza's hest. Using his strong legs he pulled himself upwards on the large member. Then he slammed back down, expertly hitting his own prostate. The boy shouted out and began to ride faster and faster. Zabuza's breath caught in his throat.

"Zabuza... I cannot keep going. You have to.. AH!" Haku screamed as Zabuza thrusted upwards, reaching much deeper. The man switched places until Haku was on his hands and knees. He banged into the boy's anus, making him scream with pleasure.

"Za- Za! I'm... gonna..." Haku panted, using his elbows to hold his body up.

"Say my name first." Zabuza bent down and bit on Haku's ear. The boy groaned.

"Za... Za... ZABUZA!" he shouted loudly and white seamen squirted from his erection. His warm hole clamped around Zabuza's dick, making him cum. The boy trembled as Zabuza thrusted a few more times, making sure that all the cum was inside the tight hole. When he was satsified, the two fell down panting.

"I love you so much Haku." Zabuza kissed the pale forehead. Haku smiled and returned the favor.

"Let me go take a bath before I get that damned communitor." Zabuza smiled and went into the bathroom. Haku closed his eyes... and wished that he hadn't.

_"You are cheating!?" Kankuro's blood dripped down on his face. Haku's body froze up and tried to open his eyes._

_"No! I... I.." the boy struggled to open his eyes. Kankuro smirked and grabbed the boy's arms. _

_"You cannot escape you little cheater." his wooden teeth seemed to gleam as his souless eyes stared into Haku's. _

"Hey Haku! Where is the radio?" Zabuza's voice was heard.

"Its right under the counter honey!" Haku's mouth said.

_"No! No! Please let me go! Don't do anything to him! Nothing was his fault! Let me go!" Haku struggled against the little ghost boy. Kankuro shook his head and grinned evilly._

_"You deserve this cheater." he whispered in the pale ear and licked it. _

Suddenly he was gone and Haku could move. The boy flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Zabuza!" he shouted. The man whirled around, knocking the radio into the shower with him. Haku's mouth flew open at teh sight of Zavuza's bodyclenching up. His hair stood on end and smoke came from his muscline body. The brown eyes rolled to the back of the head and his mouth gritted together. Haku could do nothing but stare, tears leaking down his face.

Abruptly the body fell and the lights just cut off. Haku sniffed and went to get the flashlight. By the time he had returned, Zabuza was gone and the lights were off. Slowly, ever so slowly, Haku fell to his knees, tears of remorse and sadness falling down his china face.

(Where Shikamaru is)

The boy stared at the wall, his tears falling down his face in huge river flows. His heart felt as if it were being squeezed to death, he sure that it was.

His heartache could be summed up in three simple words; Temari was gone.

"She's gone. She lost." Shikamaru muttered to himself, hugging his arms around his body. He didn't want to admit that she was dead. No she was merely gone and he would find a way to get her back.

But for some reason... he had a feeling that this was somehow his fault. If he hadn't been the one to suggest that they had the birthday party in the creepy house then none of this would have happened. Or perhaps he could have not filled her up with false hope. _Who am I kidding she needed it... _Shikamaru sobbed mentally.

He grabbed a pillow off the bed, careful not to touch Temari's, and screamed into it. It was a loud, raw, bloody murder scream. If he hadn't used the pillow he was sure that everyone from Konoha to Mist would have heard him.

After the scream he felt slightly better. Slowly he stood to his feet and wiped his face off. There had been an assortment of snot, saliva, and tears all over his face. With shaking hands he picked up the phone.

"Yeah... Gaara... Temari..." he muttered into the phone before breaking down and crying again.

"Calm down and tell me whats wrong." Gaara's voice sounded tired and concerned. Shikamaru took a deep breath......

(Sakura and Ino)

Ino's white hands combed her wet hair without any meaning. Her blue eyes were dead and shallow as they stared into the vanity mirror. She didn't break concentration with the mirror to watch her pink haired lover ccome into the room.

Sakura took off her towel and let the air dry off her wet body. Slowly she let her green eyes gaze over to where Ino was sitting in her damp towel. The blonde's unguided hands was making her bleached hair tangle up, not that the girl cared. She was basically ripping out her own hair with a comb.

Sakura sighed loudly and pulled her shirt over her wet body. A gust of cold wind made her look around the room. The window was open. Sighing she closed it and went on with her dressing.

"You should have dried off." Ino whispered, breaking the silence.

"Ino... you are not dressed?" Sakura questioned. She picked up the white vase, pretending to study the white roses. _'She is going to crack eventually...'_ the pink haired girl thought.

Ino turned in the chair and refused to meet the green eyes. Her left hand touched her naked shoulder. Suddenly words flew from Ino mouth, making the whole world stop for a whole entire minute.

Her foolishwords were, "I.... I am not going to the game."

Sakura whirled around, dropping the vase. She looked at her blond lover, wondering if she was serious. The pink head shook wildly. There was no way in hell that Ino would ever be serious about that. Both girls knew that that was a horrible, dangerous thing to do.

Sakura carefully made her way to the blond and drop to her knees. Her green eyes tried to connect with the blue ones. When it didn't work she grabbed the small chin in a vice grip, forcing the blue eyes to look at her green ones. However, Ino wasn't easily cowed, she put her eyes down, looking at the slim fingers.

"Ino... you cannot do that," Sakura whispered. Ino's eyes suddenly lifted and made contact with Sakura's. And they held such a fire that it almost scared the girl.

"Sakura our friends are disappearing left and right! What if I am next and they dare me to do something I just cannot do, like Sasuke? Or ask a question that I will not answer with a truthful face? I will disappear like Temari and Naruto! These dares are dangerous. If I have to hurt you then.... I will have to die." Ino's eyes blurred with tears.

Sakura was lost for words. She knew that she had to comfort her lover but with what words? Everything she said was truthful. And for her to lie...

_'No I am not lying! This is the truth and will happen!'_Sakura shook her head roughly.

"Ino! If you have to hurt me in anyway... then you MUST do it! No matter what..... I want you and I to win this. If Gaara and Hinata could do it all those years ago, then we can do it today!" Sakura pulled Ino down for a tight hug. Ino melted in her arms as usual.

"I love you." Ino whispered.

"Okay baby. I love you too, let me do your hair so that we can leave." Sakura smiled and stood up. She gently combed her lover's hair.

"Well at least we can look on the bright side.... only eight to go!" Ino looked into Sakura's eyes through the mirror and the pink haired girl couldn't help but nod back.

(Gaara and Neji)

"Gaara who was that?" Neji yawned a little. Gaara turned his eyes away from the Hyuuga boy.

"Shikamaru... he told me that Temari... she is dead." the redhead muttered then stood up. Slowly he walked over to Neji's closet, looking for his clothes from yesterday.

"Gaara I am so sorry." Neji came up behind Gaara and hugged him gently. The redhead boy pushed the brunette off him.

"I already knew this would happen." he muttered and went on looking for his clothes.

"Gaara... shouldn't you be crying?" Neji raised a brow. The redhead turned around and looked into Neji's eyes.

The taller gasped, the aqua eyes were cold and hard. _No... it cannot be true there has to be more.... _Neji grasped the chin and looked deeper into the eyes. Under the uncaring was so much hurt and sadness. _He's hiding his tears like a little kid hides from the boogey man._ Neji thought.

"Gaara... cry." Neji knew the boy had to let it all out or he'd crack.

"Move I have to get dressed." Gaara gritted his teeth. Neji shook his head and moved his body more in front of Gaara. The redhead balled up his fist and his body quivered with rage.

"Move or I will hurt you." he growled dangerously.

"You... need... to... CRY!" Neji shouted. Gaara pulled back his little fist and swung out at Neji as blind as a... blind mouse. The brunette ducked the first one and caught the tiny pale arm. Gaara hissed and swung again, this time hitting Neji square in the jaw.

"You have got to stop that!" Neji got a hold of the other arm. Gaara struggled and thrashed in his lover's grip.

"Gaara none of this is your fault. Temari would love for you to cry for her." Neji tried to keep his voice calm. The boy stopped moving for five seconds. His shoulders shook and his salty tears moistened Neji's shirt.

"If I had only told her about the kidnapping a little bit earlier. And if I wasn't so harsh with her!" the redhead sobbed loudly. Neji made hushing sounds that reassured the boy. Gaara buried his face deep into Neji's chest, allowing all his grief go.

"She loved you and you loved her. You wanted her to win too. You only ignored her after that so that you wouldn't get hurt. But its okay. She's family and you need to cry." Neji whispered, patting the back. Gaara nodded and he cried harder, ruining Neji's shirt. But he didn't care. He only encouraged the boy to cry harder and louder.

He didn't even register Hinata standing behind the cracked door, nodding in approval. _Good, cry Gaara... you need this. _the girl turned and went back to her room to get dressed.

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

Only seven out of the eight teens were sitting at the edge of the forest. Hinata's eyes went over the group, seeing that Haku was not there.

"Haku is missing. Someone call him. " Gaara ordered. TenTen nodded and dialed Haku's number.

"Shikamaru?" the spiky ponytail boy turned around and looked into red rimmed aqua eyes.

"What is it Gaara?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." he leaned in and hugged Shikamaru, his head coming close the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Shikamaru hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a few minutes. It was broken when TenTen snapped her phone closed.

"He's not coming." she stated. Gaara let go of Shikamaru and went over to Hinata. The two seemed to be arguing in whispers, Hinata losing.

"Whats up with you two?" TenTen snapped. Gaara and Hinata looked up and gazed around the group.

"We have to go to the house now... lets go." the redhead and lond haired girl turned together and started into the forest.

"So we are not going to go drag Haku down here?" TenTen yelled. Gaara glanced back and shook his head. _Why should we? We've warned everyone about quiting. And aquitters must face the consequnce. _Gaara thought.

It didn't take lond for them to reach the house. The door was open and they all walked inside. Hanabi and Kankuro were already sitting, smiling slightly.

"You don't even have to come in today. Go back home. Haku has already sealed his doom." Kankuro waved them off. The teens looked confused for a second, even Gaara and Hianta.

"Wait... does that..." TenTen's eyes widened and she took off running. _I have to save him! _she thought, her hair unraveling from the buns and falling into a lond cascade of brown waterfall. _Please be alive! Please Haku!_

(Haku)

The boy was sitting in front of the T.V, flicking the channels. He had no idea why this intrested his nor did he care. Abrubtly the T.V turned black, he could tell it was on but there was nothing on the screen. The boy squinted and looked deep into the television. A white fiigured stood in the middle of it. With a start he realized that it was Hanabi. Her gouged out sockets looked extremely mad.

"Get back to the game." she simply ordered. The boy's mouth was hanging open. He shook his head and slowly stood up, to get away from her.

"Come back to the game." she ordered again.

"NO!" Haku pushed the off button but she was still there.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come back? I hate quitters and they must pay just like the liars and cheaters!"

"Get out of here you stupid bitch!" he felt his back hit the cool surface of the kitchen mirror.

"As you wish." Hanabi smiled cruely and was off the TV. Haku's heart thundered in his chest and his palms sweated.

"That was close..." he turned around to see his reflection.

"CHEATING QUITTER!" Hanabi's face appeared for a split second before the mirror broke and got thrown in his eyes. Pain like he never eperianced hit him from the peircing. He fell to his knees, screaming, his hands over his eyes. He scremaed as loud as he could, blood flowing from his eyes onto his hands.

"Haku? Haku?!" someone banged on his door. Haku quickly stood to his feet, the pain doubling. That was TenTen's voice. She would save him! The boy walked straight, trying desprately to ignore the pain.

"I cannot see! Help me TenTen!" he screamed. His hands were on the smooth counter, the one that connected the kitchen and living room together.

"I'm trying Haku! One second try to stay still!" he could hear the girl kicking the door. Haku couldn't bare the thought of just sitting there. He took a deep breath and took a step forward.

His foot caught on the rug and he grabbed whatever he could to stop his falling. Luckily it was the counter with the napkins. On his knees now he turned his head upwards, happy to have the napkinds. With a smile that dulled the pain somewhat the boy pulled the napkins. Big Mistake.

On top of the napkins were the knives he had forgotten to put up last night. One by one each knife pierced the boy's head and shoulders. With a weak cry and a mountain load of pain, the boy died.

TenTen kicked the door harder and harder. Suddenly a coldness settled over her.

"Seven to go." was whispered in her ear. With dispair filling her, the girl fell to her knees. She knew that her friend just died.

~THE END~

The only thing worse than a cheater is a quitter. At least with a cheater they still playing. A quitter messes up the flow.

i'm sorry haku fans. i liked him too. comment and review^__^ sorry it was so long!


	5. Mistake and Told you and Surprises

BEFORE THE STORY STARTS I HAVE A QUESTION. DO YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING, SAD ENDING, OR IN BETWEEN?

Teens still alive (but not very happy): TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Neji and Ino.

The remaining seven sat in the old house in the middle of the forest. Their legs were crossed and they sat in circle around a dirty, old bottle. Gaara and Hinata were sitting on either side of the evil ghost children.

"Ready?" the eye-less girl flipped back her dry dead hair. Not one person answered her question. I mean, who would? Of course they are not ready! No one wanted to be picked, no one wanted to die.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hanabi spun the little bottle. The bottle didn't spin for a long time as usual. Not even ten spins went by before it stopped its fast spinning.

_NO! NO! NO! _Gaara felt his heart fall as the bottle pointed at his long haired lover.

"Truth." Neji didn't wait for Hanabi to ask, he already knew what he wanted. The dead spirit stood up and smiled.

She drifted over until she stood right in front of Neji. Hanabi dropped to her knees so that his eyes met her hollow holes.

"So you are Gaara-kun's lover?" Hanabi touched his silky brown hair.

"Yes I am. Now ask your question." the boy curled his upper lip. Hanabi dropped his hair and tilted his head up to meet her face.

"Do you cut yourself?" she whispered, her cold breath on his face. Neji's face twists in disgust. _Did she just accuse me of being a pain inflicting emo? _Neji thought.

"Hell... no." Neji gritted his teeth. Hanabi nodded and let go of his chin. Slowly she drifted back to the middle of the circle and gripped the bottle to her dead chest, her ghost blood covering it.

"Until next time." she whispered and disappeared. Kankuro smirked and leaned back on his dead arms. His wooden teeth and bleak eyes were directed to one silent redhead.

The teens silently stood up and walked to the door. Gaara stopped and looked back at the dead little boy.

"Hey you guys. I'm... gonna catuch up with you a little bit." Gaara bit his lip. The others looked at him before nodding.

"Gaara, you-" Neji was cut off by Hinata.

"Gaara is always sure. C'mon." she gave a small smile to her cousin and nodded to her friend.

The male brunette frowned before turning and leaving. He glanced one more time at his lover. The redhead slapped on a fake smile and waved at him.

"Meet you at the house." Neji shouted. His boyfriend nodded and waved once again. _I wonder why he is staying..... _the boy thought.

~IN THE HOUSE~

Gaara stepped away from the door and leaned on the wall. Shaking from head to toe, he slid down hte wall until his butt made a thump upon reaching the floor.

He pulled his small, pale legs up to his chest and let out a loud sob. _Why God? Why? _

"Gaara?" Kankuro's voice was close by his ear. The redhead lifted his head and the teal eyes met the darkness.

"Kankuro. Convince Hanabi to give Neji one more chance." Gara whispered. Hanabi slowly materialized right besides Gaara.

"You know that I do not cheat for anyone." Hanabi whispered. Gaara's eyes flashed a dangerous color.

"That question was so cryptic! It's not fair! We played this game already, why should we have to put up with this again? Please! I..." Gaara's eyes suddenly lost their anger. He reverted them to the floor.

"Please. Hanabi. He is the only one that I have left. He's my only love." Gaara finished it off, mumbling.

"And what of Hinata?" Hanabi tilted her head.

"She is my best friend. Neji is my lover. She loves me to a limit. Neji loves me through everything and everyone. Hinata is my friend. Neji is my LOVER!" the boy pulled lightly at his red hair. Hanabi shook her head. _She's not going to save him... _he felt his heart sink back to his feet.

"Well then... don't kill him until he realizes that he lied." Gaara pleaded, his eyes desperate. Hanabi pursed her lips together then disappeared.

"Goodbye baby brother." Kankuro whispered and was gone. Gaara felt slight relief go through his body before he looked at the whole picture. Neji was going to eventually find out. He was a genius for God's sake!

"Neji." Gaara stated and broke down into loud cries and sobs.

~TEN MINUTES~

Gaara stepped into Neji's room, after returning from the forest and taking a subtle bath to make his face look half-way normal.

His brunette lover was sitting on his large bed, staring at the door. His eyes immediately found the redhead's dripping face and Gaara could tell that his plan on looking normal didn't work to good.

"Holy shit!" Neji's face twisted with concern. Gaara wasn't able to step into the room, hand holding his towel wrapped around his small body, because Neji was in his way.

Long arms pulled him into a warm embrace. The pale, moist hands tightened on the loose shirt that the brunette had changed into.

"What is wrong?" Neji asked, his voice defining the word 'worry'. His strong fingers went under the small chin and lifted it to see Gaara's face.

The skin was cold and clammy, his face pasty pale, and his eyes were blood shot red. The purple under his eyes indicated that he had taken off his eye liner and gone with his natural sleepless eye look.

"Neji... can we go all the way tonight?" Gaara ignored Neji's concern.

"What?" he blinked his eyes a couple of times to be sure that he wasn't imagining things. _I need him inside me before he realizes that he lied._

"Neji. We haven't had sex before and I... I want to go all the way." the redhead pulled Neji down for a feirce kiss. _Don't ever realize that you lied._

(**A/N AS YOU CAN TELL THERE IS ABOUT TO BE SEX. BETWEEN TO GUYS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**)

"Wait Gaara." Neji pulled Gaara away from him. The redhead whined a little and looked up at his lover, his eyes clouded with lust.

"You don't want me?" Gaara whispered, his voice husky. Neji gulped. Of course he wanted to have sex but this was like taking advantage of Gaara in a weak state.

"Gaara... you are just..." the rest of his sentence was gone as Gaara let his towel fall to the ground. Neji's jaw hit the ground as he looked at the perfection of the china doll skin.

"Why must you make it so hard for me?" Neji groaned and pulled the smaller into a deep kiss. He picked the boy up, letting the pale legs wrap around his waist.

Their kiss continued as they landed on the bed. The brunette boy had to pull away to take off his shirt. He looked down at Gaara lovingly and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. A kiss filled with love and caring. But Gaara didn't want that or, rather, he didn't want that right now.

"Neji. No foreplay. No preperation. No teasing. I want you in me now." Gaara hissed in a very non-virgin fashion.

The brunette could only stare as his cock strained against his pants. _Just take him. Stop being such a big baby! _Neji's inner pervert ordered.

"Gaara... you are still a virgin. At least allow me to pre-" Neji was cut off when Gaara suddenly switched their places. He yanked off the pants that Neji wore and his boxers at the same time. The older was so shocked by the switch that he almost missed what Gaara was doing. Almost.

The small redhead licked the head of Neji's hard on, licking the pre-cum off. He deep throats Neji with slight difficulties. The brunette's hands curl into the sheets and he arched his back off the bed.

He desprately wanted to grab Gaara's hand and shove him down more, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't have a dick anymore if he did that.

"G... Gaara... I-I'm gonna... c-cum so-so-soon!" Neji squeezed his eyes shut.

"No you are not." Gaara hissed and stopped sucking. He climbed onto Neji's lap and positioned himself over top of the now drenched cock.

"Gaara we-we didn't prepare you yet! Don't you dare- Aa!" Neji moaned and thrusted upwards as Gaara's warmth enclosed around him. Gaara hissed in pain/pleasure and sat there, hands on Neji's chest.

He was panting hard and shaking slightly. Slowly he took a deep breath and used his powerful legs to pick himself up, only to slam back down on the large member. Neji gasped and moaned at the pleasure it caused.

"N-Neji I cannot do it a-a-again." Gaara moaned in pleasure as he grind his hips hard onto Neji. The brunette got the point and switched their spots, never pulling out. Gaara was on his knees, his head pressed into the pillow.

"You know... I should punish you by making you not cum. Y'know for getting on me without my permission. And look! You're fucking bleeding!" Neji's all seeing eyes spotted the trickle of blood immediately.

"All virgins bleed. Now please Neji, move!" Gaara ordered. Neji laughed a little and began to thrust in and out, slow at first.

"I'm a fucking S&M freak not Barbie! Stop this slow moving!" Gaara growled, pulling himself onto his elbows.

"Okay my little uke." Neji bit down on Gaara's pale ear, hard enough to make the smaller moan. Neji picked up his speed, hitting harder and rougher. The redhead could feel himself getting closer and closer until-

"Ah!" Gaara screamed as his spot was hit. He came all over the bedsheets below him.

"Are you already done?" Neji let his tongue cirle around Gaara's ear. He pulled Gaara up so that the redhead's back was on his bare chest.

"No even close." the uke purred, already hardened again. If possible, Neji felt himself harden even more.

~Sixty minutes later~

The two boys laid on the cum covered bed, panting like there was no tomorrow.

"I thought our first time was going to be slow and loving." the brunette muttered. Gaara laughed and rolled over to kiss Neji gently.

"We can do that... right now... in the tub. We reek." Gaara smiled a little, making Neji forget that the boy he was sleeping with was a crazy gothic kid.

"I like this idea. The bath part. We are not going to have anymore sex." Neji said and jumped out of bed. Gaara opened his mouth to protest only to have Neji put up his hand.

"If you can get up and walk to me then we can have all the sex you want." the seme said. Said seme's uke rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed... only to fall flat on his face. His rectum is throbbing painfully.

"Exactly." Neji laughed and moved. He picked Gaara up and laid him back down. He kissed the pale forehead and walked out the room.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm a little and looked at Gaara. He pointed to a nail that was and always had been sticking out the door.

"This is the third time I've cut myself on that. We've got to get that fixed." Neji smiled only to meet Gaara's watery eyes. When he asks whats wrong, Gaara shakes his head.

"Okay. I love you Gaara." the boy smiled. Gaara returned the words and, as soon as the door is closed, he curled into a ball and sobbed silently. _I already know that its only going to be six to go by the end of this evening. _the redhead cried on the inside, his tears reaching the outside.

~In the bathroom~

Neji sat in the hot water, loving the way it soothed his muscles. After the work out that he and Gaara just did his body felt like jello. Nice, warm jello. But there was something bothering him, yet he could not figure it out.

"Well I guess I could try that technique." Neji thought. He took a deep breath and sunk under the clear water, keeping his eyes open.

Neji prided himself for being able to hold his breath for over ten minutes. Under the water everything felt so muted and calm. It helped cleared his mind and calm him down.

He let his mind travel and jump from memory to memory about his day. Until he got to the one with him and Gaara. He remebered Gaara's skin, his tears of joy, his moans, and most difinately his screams. Abruptly the last thing he said to Gaara came to mind.

_**"This is the third time I've cut myself on that. We've got to get that fixed." **_

_Cut myself? Wait... I... Gaara wanting to have sex... I.. holy shit I lied! _Neji thought. Upon this realization he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. _Shit my hair is stuck on something! _his heart thumped faster in his chest and he thrashed his body.

Everything was muted underwater but he could still hear Hanabi's laughter as his air was slowly ebbing away.

~In Neji's room~

Gaara pulled on some boxers and sat on the floor. Desprately he tried to mediatate. He could hear struggling inside the bathroom and water splashing. He didn't want to hear that.

No one was going to save Neji. Not him, not Hinata. The girl wasn't even there. She was with Shikamaru and TenTen to give them warm company.

"Happy. Calm.... Love." Gaara felt a stray tear go down his cheek as warmth was starting to leave his body. He knew that Neji was running out of breath. There was a limit to how long Neji could hold his breath.

"Love... love... makes me happy.... and calm. I need my lover. If I cannot have my only love then I must die too..." Gaara jumped to his feet. With speed that would amaze anyone after what he was doing, the redhead was t the bathroom door.

"_You cannot save him._" Kankuro growled. Gaara ignored the voice and kicked the door.

"_We had a deal Gaara. He realized his mistake. So he is mine._" Hanabi reminded him.

"Then take me instead! Please!" Gaara gave the door one last kick before it broke off its hinges. There Neji was, slowly struggling against whatever was holding him under.

Gaara smiled before dashing over. Quickly the younger was in the tub, he leaned down and tugged Neji's hair.

His lover's eyes looked up at him, confused and glad at the same time. Finally his hair was released, the brunette came to the surface coughing and begging for the air to return to his lungs.

"Gaara..." he sputtered. The redhead smiled and stood over him, his bottom half a little wet.

"I saved you Neji." the smile on his face could only be discribed as one thing... but Neji just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Go get yourself a towel." the smile widened as the pale hands helped Neji to his feet. The boy was shaking as he climbed out of the tub. Shivering he looked back at Gaara, his mind trying to find out what the smile was.

"It was... hm..." Neji was at the door frame when Gaara suddenly let out a gasp. Then it hit Neji.

_The smile was insanity! _Neji turned around just in time for his body to be thrown into the hallway and the door to suddenly become right again.

"What did you do Gaara!?" Neji pounded on the door.

"_He gave his life for you._" Hanabi whispered in his ear. _NO! _Neji kicked the door in... again to see something that he'd rather not have seen.

Gaara was standing in the tub, struggling with all his might. Around his neck was the wire from the shower head. Part of it was stuck in his hair and the other part stuck to the wall. The redhead kicked out and made chocking noises as tears went down his face. His eyes were starting to turn blood-shot and the wire was cutting into his neck.

"Gaara!" Neji ran over, but didn't make it far. His foot caught on something and he went down with a thud.

"_YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM! YOU LOST THE TRUTH AND HE TOOK YOUR PLACE, NOW LET HIM DIE!_" Hanabi thundered. Neji felt a foot pressing firmly on his back and the dead blood of Hanabi falling onto him.

Horror and tears filed Neji's eyes as Gaara began to struggle less and less. Abruptly the redhead stopped moving for one whole second. The two made eye contact.

"I love you, my lover." Gaara managed to squeak out. Those words reminded Neji of something. A small, relived smile found its way on his face.

"Hanabi you are cheating! You are a cheater!" Neji screeched as loud as he could.

"_What did you just say?_" Hanabi wailed. Her nails went sharp and slashed Neji across the back,a deep wound.

"I said you are a fucking cheater! Yeah I said it! You asked me two truths. The first one was the truth! The second one didn't count. So that means that you are CHEATING!" Neji taunted, flipping onto his back.

Kankuro and Hanabi blinked several times before Hanabi let out a blood curdling screech. Her dead hands pulled at her hair before she was gone. Neji stared for a moment before hearing Gaara hit the tub bottom with a sickly thud.

"Shit!" the burunette teenager was by his redhead in a matter of seconds. Angry red marks decorated the pale neck, raw and bleeding. His skin had a slight purple look and he was breathing in slow shallow gasps.

Carefully he lifted his lover into his arms and carried him into their room.

"I'll take care of you." he whispered to the pale limp body in his arms. And all night he tended to Gaara and cuddled, the redhead not waking up but still having a heartbeat.

~The next day~

"NO! There is no fucking way that you are still alive!" TenTen screamed rather loudly at Neji. The sun had gone down and the teens stood on the edge of the forest.

Well some of them stood. Gaara was being held up by Neji. Around his neck was white banages, little line of blood showing through.

When Hinata seen this she was on the verge of setting something on fir or breaking something. Like TenTen's nose. The girl was annoying. She had to be if she was making Hinata angry.

"Why can I not be alive?" Neji raised a brow. TenTen's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she turned her brown eyes onto Gaara.

"It was you wasn't it. You convinced the ghost to allow your lover to fucking live, you redhead whore!" the girl pointed an accusing finger at the redhead.

Gaara glared. If looks could kill TenTen would be dead... twice.

"TenTen. There is only so much I can take. And you are on the boarder line of what I can take. Now shut the fuck up!" the redhead growled, holding his throat as he talked.

"No! You are going to help the people that you like, which is basically Neji and Hinata! You will let or force us to die!" her voice was getting louder.

"TenTen." Sakura and Shikamaru let out a warning sound.

"I think you should relax." Ino suggested.

"Why should I? We have a timid little goodie good, a long haired tansvestite looking, and a redhead tempermental whore as our leaders! We're going to die!" she pulled at her brown buns.

And that... that was the last straw. Everyone swore they heard a crack, indicating that Gaara had finally went crazy. But there wasn't any violence. Gaara smiled and looked at TenTen. His eyes spelled the word evil as did the sweet smile that he was giving to everyone.

"Let's go." he grinned.

~In the house~

The ghost were late... for the second time. Hinata and Gaara glanced at each other. They hated when the shot were late. _Oh well mine as well proceed on with my plan..._

"Hey TenTen. I love your eyes. Don't you have perfect aim?" Gaara glanced at the spot where Hanabi and Kankuro usually sat.

"You already know that I do." the girl hissed.

"No need to get so anal about it. How 'bout this. You take this knife and throw it right there." Gaara pointed to a place where the air was starting to waver.

TenTen smirked and picked up the knife. As soon as she threw itKankuro and Hanabi appeared. Hanabi looked slightly angry about something, her arms folded over her dead body.

The knife went right through Kankuro's ghost body.

_Mission complete! _Gaara chroltled inisde as Kankuro sent a heated glare to TenTen.

Kankuro reached down and spun the bottle. To no one's surprise it alnded on TenTen.

"Dare."

"I dare you to gouge out your own eyes." Knakuro ordered. The two disappeared without another word.

"Have fun." Gaara chuckled and skipped cheerfully out the house, Neji and the others trailing behind him.

~TenTen's home~

The girl swallowed and held the knife to her eye.

"Just do it. Do it... or die. Do you want to die a painful death?" TenTen childed herself. Before she could think on it any longer she stabbed the knife deep into her eye and twisted. Screams of pain tore from her throat and blood went all over her hands and floor.

"Done with one." she puffed. Witout thinking she did the other eye, being thrown into darkness and pain. So much pain that her head throbbed and the knife slipped from her hand.

Suddenly her doorbelll rung loudly. The girl whirled around and was on the top of the steps. Instead of teh careful step that she meant to do, she stepped on an unknown skater board and went tumblingdown the stairs, breaking her arm, leg, and spine.

Before everything was gone, smell touch and hearing. Before it was all gone she heard a voice next to her and cold breath over her face.

"I told you I'd make you lose." the redhead hissed.

"Now there are only six to go."

~the next morning~

Sakura just couldn't take it. She hadn't heard a word from anyone and Ino was getting fidgety.

"C'mon Ino." Sakura ordered. The blond looked up from a book that she was desperately trying to read.

"Where are we going?"

"Haku's place. I'm curious as to what happened. Maybe we'll have some kinda clue." the pink haired girl shrugged. Ino sighed and grabbed her jacket. The two walked to Haku's house, surprised that the door was open.

They walked in, it was empty to the bone. With a slight shudder the girls went into Haku's room. And there was a larger surprise. Four to be precise.

~THE END~

OMG I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. AND I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I WANT TO POINT OUT. IN THE LAST CHAPTER... HANABI SCREAMED "CHEATER!!" TO HAKU. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY "QUITTER".

COMMENT ^__^


	6. Curiosity and Lovers

I'm sorry it took so long but I found out that I'm showing favortism. You know... cause I don't like Sasuke but I love the Hyuugas and couldn't bare to kill them...

I hate when I do that so yeah, no more. I've already decided on an ending for this story and its one i'm sure we can all deal with... but that's later.

On with the story... lets see who is left. There's Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

-------------------------------

Sakura just couldn't take it. She hadn't heard a word from anyone and Ino was getting fidgety.

"C'mon Ino." Sakura ordered. The blond looked up from a book that she was desperately trying to read.

"Where are we going?"

"Haku's place. I'm curious as to what happened. Maybe we'll have some kinda clue." the pink haired girl shrugged. Ino sighed and grabbed her jacket.

The two walked to Haku'shouse, surprised that the door was open. They walked in, it was empty to the bone. It was so out of character. Usually it was filled with warmth and light even f it was only him and his lover, Zabuza. Now that nothing was on, it was cold and forgien. With a slight shudder the girls went into Haku's room. And there was a larger surprise. Four to be precise.

The two girls stared at the four figures. Each one had a large white blanket over their heads. They knew that they were their friends. Sakuracould tell each of their silhouette. _This is impossible... _Sakura thought.

"Ino..." Naruto's voice mourned from under his sheet. The blond girl swallowed audibly and took a step forward. Her body shook as she neared her fellow blond. His body quivered under the sheets and little whimpers escaped his throat.

"Naruto?" she whispered and reached out. The boy jerked away and his hands flew to his head.

"No! You can't see me! I'm so ugly!" he screamed. The male ran a corner of the bedroom and seemed to have pulled his legs to his chest. Ino and Sakura raised a brow and looked to each other. That was the same way that Hanabi and Kankuro had acted.

"Temari? Can... can you explain this?" Sakura tried to still her thumping heart and pretend that she wasn't scared. But she was. She was very scared. Her dead friends were around her and her lover.

"Sakura... she doesn't want us to go to the after life. We're stuck until you can find our bodies and bury them." the blond answered, still the same Temari. Sakura nodded her head and looked around. There was something wrong with this scene.

_What the hell!? What do you mean that there is something wrong with this scene!? What's right about it? We are in a room with our dead friends that died because of some homicidal brat! _Sakura childed herself mentally. She allowed herself to look over her sheet covered friends again. Wait... no... there really _was _something wrong with this.

"Someone is missing..." Sakura murmured. She looked at the covered ghost, listing off who was there and who wasn't.

"There is Naruto." she looked over to the blond who was still in the corner. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his head seemed to be resting on his knees. Next to him was a figure with two buns, kneeling by him and whispering. "So there is TenTen."

Ino had also began to look at their friends. She had long since known that there was someone missing. It was obvious.

"Temari... and... Sasuke?" Ino squinted at the lone figure all the way on the other side of the room. Sasuke gave a quick nod of his head. Temari sat on the bed and folded her legs, looking at them from behind the blanket.

"Where is Haku?" Ino raised a blond brow. Temari seemed to tense. Although they couldn't see her, they could tell that she was biting her lip. The three of them were not the greatest of friends, but they were like sisters. They laughed with each other and knew when something was wrong, although they did argue a lot.

"Hanabi... she was angered by how he died. He quited and she doesn't like that. Then he cheated too.... and... she likes how he looks. She's still preparing him." Temari whispered loudly.

Sakura raised a pink brow and opened her mouth. Suddenly Sasuke stood up. The boy swiftly came over, the sheet billowing around him. They could just make out the blood dripping down his legs and disappearing before it touched the ground.

"You have to go." Sasuke hissed. He grabbed Sakura and Ino tightly by the arm, making them shiver by his coldness. He took them to the bedroom door and stopped.

"Please can you tell Hinata that I'm sorry for cheating and that I love her?" the Uchiha whispered. The blond nodded and listened as Sasuke told his warning. Apparently they had to leave right now, Hanabi was on her way back. But not only that, they had to be sure not to look back.

Both girls were curious as to why, but they didn't say anything. There would have to be a valid reason as to why they couldn't do that.

"Remember to walk slow. Tell Shikamaru I miss him! Oh yeah, the way to get Hanabi and Kankuro to stop is to bury their bodies too!" Temari shouted out. The girls nodded and proceeded to walk, hand in hand. They took five steps before they heard a moan that sounded something like Haku.

"Hanabi. That hurt." the light voice whispered. They could hear Hanabi scoff and she probably would have rolled her eyes if she had any.

"What the fuck are those?" Sakura and Ino froze as they felt coldness envelope their body. _We have to keep moving... _Ino thought as she tugged her lover's hand. Sakura nodded and the two continued.

"What were they doing here?" Kankuro's calm voice spoke. The duo could hear the ruffle of sheets, indicating that someone was shrugging their shoulders. Sakura glanced at Ino from the corner of her eye. Her lover was shaking and small tears was going down her face as they took it one step after the other.

The pink haired girl gave the hand a reassured squeeze that was returned. Finally the girls were at the door. The two smiled and placed their hands on the doorknob.

"Sakura?" the sudden call of her name caused her to forget the rules. Her head turned backwards to see what Haku wanted.

"NO!" Ino screamed as Sakura was yanked out of her hands. The blond closed her eyes and rushed out of the door, only to turn around to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Sakura had been dragged from the door back into the room by a string around her neck. She was thrown on the bed, screaming and fighting. Their dead friends circled around her, Haku off to the side. In fear for her life, Sakura lashed out and snatched the blankets off their heads in one try.

Ino and Sakura's screams only heightened in sound. Each of their friends were sliced up in various way. Temari looked as if her neck was broken and her leg as her pain filled blue eyes stared down at her screaming friend. Sasuke had glass sticking out from his eyes and his throat was slit cleanly across. TenTen's hair was unraveled and she had no eyes. The rest of her body looked a lot like Hanabi's. But Naruto's was the worse. His skin was blackened around his body. His hair stood on end, several spots missing. And his stomach was wide open.

"Ino, run!" the pink haired girl screamed hysterically as strong hands held her down. She sat up with a sudden burst of strength and locked eyes with her blond. Her eyes begged for her to get away or look away from her pain. However Ino could only stare as Sasuke ripped out a shard of glass and stabbed it into one of Sakura's hands. Temari bit her lip as she grabbed Sakura's arm. With tears coming down all their faces, she broke the arm with a flick of her dead wrist.

"No!" Ino screamed as Naruto and TenTen's hands went to Sakura's quivering stomach. They laid them flat, almost caressing her belly. She was whimpering from the clean break in her arm.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered before both their hands went _into _Sakura's stomach. Her blood came out and puddled around her body. She chocked and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. TenTen's hand went deeper, tears falling down her face. She yanked her dead arm out, pulling Sakura's insides with her.

"NO, NO, NO!" Ino screamed, pounding the floor as Hanabi smirked at the dying girl. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes on the wooden floors that were under her. Kankuro looked at Ino. The blue eyes looked up as she felt something staring at her. Just as she focused on the glaring Kankuro, he stabbed at her face with glass.

"Never!" she shrieked, grabbing his hand. The boy was slightly startled at her daring-ness. Then his eyes hardened and he pushed at her. _He can't pass the door! _Ino quickly realized as she kicked him, he was also solid.

The blond jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway. As she got to the front door, she looked back. Her mouth let out one startled shriek as something sharp peirced her eye and she went flying out the window.

~The rest of the gang~ (Just as Sakura and Ino entered Haku's house)

The four teens stood in the same house. The sun was just going down and they were getting worried. Shikamaru had called Sakura's phone multiple times. Hinata had called Ino's phone more than ten times.

"We need to stick together! Why the fuck doesn't anyone listen anymore?" Gaara growled as he paced up and down the room of Shikamaru.

Although he didn't say it out loud, he was frightened. He didn't want to loose more of his friends. He already killed TenTen. _I should have done that earlier... _the redhead thought. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think that. No one knew what he was doing last night when he left out.

"Gaara... you are the one to talk. Where did you go last night?" Neji tilted his head towards his lover. Gaara stiffened and forced on a smile. _I spoke too soon. _Gaara thought.

"None of your business." the boy answered.

"They are at Haku's house." Shikamaru yawned and laid back on his bed. The three turned to him and raised a brow.

"What?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru repeated his statement and looked up at his ceiling. The three asked him what he was talking about.

"Think about it. They are not here, at Sakura's house, Neji's place. Which takes out your place Hinata. TenTen and Naruto's place is not an option since they didn't really like TenTen..." Shikamaru nodded at his logic.

Gaara nodded, it made sense. Neji was surprised that he didn't guess it. Hinata was frantic. She started to pace faster than Gaara. Her mind went around in circles. _Its dangerous if they did that... what if that was where the ghost decided to go this time? _Hinata thought.

"We have to go there!" Hinata suddenly screamed, grabbing Gaara's hand and rushing out door. Neji and Shikamaru shared a glance before taking off after them. They could hear the scream of a female a block from Haku's house. Curses were shared as they rushed to the front door. Gaara kicked at the door, it not opening.

"Fuck! The ghost are in there!" the redhead swore as he kicked at the door numerous times. When it didn't work and they heard someone crying, the boy ran to the window. He grabbed his lover and they stood at the window, just as something crashed through.

Gaara felt his arms wrapped around the thing and the three of them went to the ground. He panted under the heavy thing covered in the white curtains. He felt pain going through him and... he couldn't breath. Holy shit! He really could not breath! There was a pain going through him that was making him see black at the corner of his eye.

"Gaara! Neji!" Hinata screamed out and ran to her family.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. Neji moaned and shifted Gaara from on his lap. He hadn't gotten hurt but his lover and the thing was heavy.

"Who... who is it?" Hinata whispered, pulling the body off her friend who was gasping for breath. She looked down and noticed that there was a large glass shard sticking out of his stomach.

"NO!" Hinata screamed as she stared at her friend bleed on the ground.

"You handle the person in the curtain. I can help Gaara. I'll stop the bleeding!" her brunette cousin said. The girl nodded and went to the bundle. She ripped the curtain none too gently and gasped at the blond girl. There was glass sticking out of one of her eyes and her breath came out in short gasps.

"Hospital." Neji demanded. Hinata glanced at him and shook her head. Before he could say anything, she explained that it would be considered as cheating. He went back to observing his lover. Although he didn't know much, Hinata did teach him something about these type of things.

The glass didn't seem too deep that if he pulled it out that the boy would start to bleed excessively. He glanced over at his cousin. She was just sliding the glass out of the blonde's eye. Then using Shikamaru's shirt she stemmed the bleeding. He bit his lip and looked back at Gaara. He was pale and looking at him with pain filled eyes.

"Baby... this is going to hurt really bad..." Neji whispered. Gaara's pale eyes looked at him and hardened. Neji nodded and grabbed the glass. In one swift move, he removed the glass.

"AH!" the boy arched in pain and fell back bleeding. His vision swam in front of his eyes. _Holy shit... am I dying? Will I go to Hanabi? I shouldn't, I didn't get hurt by the truth... _his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the silk black lids covered his vision in darkness.

~Two hours later~

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji were immediately alert when they heard a loud moan from the bed. The three rushed over, almost dancing for joy when Ino sat up. However Neji couldn't push down the guilt he felt for being disappointed that his lover wasn't the one that opened his eyes.

Ino held her head tenderly as if it were a grenade. Pain after pain went through her mind and body. But there was one thing that made her keep her eyes open instead of blacking out again.

"Sakura?" the blond whimpered. Hinata winced and shook her head. Ino began to sob, making her head hurt more and her notice something. She couldn't see out of her left eye. Normally, her hair would have been in the way. But no, this was eternal darkness. A numbing pain was coming from the eye too.

The blond girl looked to the side where the mirror was on the other side of the room. Half her face was covered in bandages, her blond bang covering the blood splattered eye bandage. _Thanks for long hair... _the blond thought bitterly.

"Sakura... she... she lost the game..." Ino murmured. Hinata nodded and pursed her lips as she stared at the still sleeping redhead.

"You gonna tell us what happened?" Shikamaru asked from near the door. His eyes kept glancing out the window, the moon starting to come up in the sky. Ino nodded and proceeded to tell what happened moments before.

When she finished everyone was stunned for a moment. Then they went back to staring at the motionless redhead. Ino was getting curious as to why. So what he was sleeping? Though he looked as if he were sleeping and didn't plan on opening his eyes. Ever.

His face was devoid of all emotion, his eye lids black silk stopping the alabaster skin. His lips were set in a slight frown. His body was laid out straight. Around his torso was bandages that were soaked red. The bleeding had stopped. He looked dead to the world. Yet, you could still see a slight movement in his chest indicating that he was breathing.

That reassured everyone. Alas, Ino couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Why are we all staring at him sleep?" she asked. Three pairs of eyes turned to her. All of them had tears in their eyes. Although Hinata and Shikamaru were thinking of their dead love's message. Neji looked ready to cry for Gaara's coma.

"Because its almost time for the game." Hinata spoke. Ino nodded although it didn't make much sense. _We can carry him! He's a fucking stick. _the blond thought. It was as if she had spoken out loud because Neji stepped forward and picked Gaara up bridal style.

"If you are sleeping... its like not being there. You cannot hear the game and you cannot choose... its quitting." Hinata whispered. Ino's eyes widened as she finally understand why Neji was walking so slow to the location and why everyone was tense.

_Are two people going to die tonight, all without doing the game? _Ino thought. She shook her head harshly to force the image of her dying lover from her mind. Silently she walked with her friends, keeping her head held high.

~In the house~

Neji was shaking Gaara who was still unconscious. Tears went down his white face as he shook his lover over and over. He was getting desperate and hysterical.

"Gaara! Please wake up!" the Hyuuga shouted. The redhead merely went along with the shakes, his head snapping back and forth. Hinata felt her breath quicken as the outline of the familiar ghosts started to come. She rushed over to her cousin who had the redhead boy pulled close to his body.

"Gaara! Wake up!" the girl begged. The redhead remained still. Ino glanced at the two dead kids who were now wearing amusing smirks.

"So... he forfeits?" Kankuro folded his arms over his dead chest. Hanabi cackles and starts to vibrate.

"NO! He's not going to die!" Neji hollered and threw his body over his lover. Hinata gasped in horror as Hanabi's shaking became harder. The girl's gray skin stretched and bubbled and became a light sandy colored.

Her body grew several feet, towering over everyone. Gold went inside of her black sockets. Purple marks was all over her body as she morphed into a large animal thing. A long tail erupted from her new, large brown body. Jagged claws and fangs grew.

Ino let out a scream of terror as she scrambled back, grabbing Hinata on her way. Hinata struggled to grab Neji too. She wanted to protect her best friend but... she was so scared! Her hand was ripped away by Shikamaru who grabbed her thrashing body and pulled her and the blond into the far corner.

Neji's body trembled over his lover. He still wasn't moving and Hinata wasn't near him anymore. And there was something evil coming near him. He could feel the bad intent coming from the being that was coming closer and closer. Neji squeezed his eye shut as he felt cold breath breathing down his neck.

"Gaara please..." the brunette whispered as he felt a heavy claw go down his back, ripping his skin. He winced in pain and allowed tears to fall down his face at the pain and the pain of losing his lover.

His tears hit the face and he lowered his head on the shoulders as the being leaned over him.

"Shukaku?" the gritty voice of his lover was music to his ears. He picked up his head and looked into the green marbles that were covered in fear and confusion. Neji raised a brow and turned his head to see what was scaring his lover.

What he saw made him want to die right then and there. It was a giant dog-raccoon like creature with black and gold eyes. Its claws were dripping with Neji's blood. Its mouth was drooling and a dark growl was coming from its clenched jaws.

"GODDAMMIT!" it snarled before turning into the little girl known as Hanabi. She grumbled as the lovers sat up, shaking like a leaf. Although Gaara was shaking over his fear. Neji shook from relief. This was the most heart wretching thing! In the past two days Gaara has nearly gotten killed multiple times. _If I survive from this... I'm going to have a heart attack by the age of twenty... _the brunette thought.

"Sit in the damn circle!" Hanabi snapped. She was looking forward to devouring Gaara with his childhood fear. That would have been enjoyable. She frowned and spun the bottle, it landing on Shikamaru.

"Troublesome... dare," the spiky pony tailed boy shook his head. Hanabi smiled and pulled a flashlight from thin air. She handed it to Shikamaru.

"Walk up to the third floor, go down the hallway, and come back." she ordered. Shikamaru shrugged and stood up. Throwing a glance behind his shoulder he climbed the stairs one by one.

"You may go." Hanabi ordered coldly. The four nodded and left, Ino and Gaara needing slight support to walk.

~to Shikamar~

The male's breath came out in short pants as he climbed the stairs. He was careful for each step, counting each one. He made sure that he went up to the third floor. _Okay I'm here... now she said to walk down the hall... whoa! _the black haired boy thought as he tripped on something. The flashlight flew out of his hands and he crashed to his knees.

"What a drag." he muttered as he crawled to the flashlight. As his hand enclosed around it, someone's foot came crashing down on it. Shikamaru's eyes went up in fear, his heat thumping in his chest. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

Temari was standing in front of him... or rather her shadow was. He jumped to his feet and grabbing his girlfriend. His arms went right through her. _Why? _he thought. He decided then that he hated Hanabi. She was fucking torturing him with his love that he cannot touch.

"Shikamaru..." her sorrowful voice whispered. He looked at her, not seeing her exactly. He could see her shadow and that's all. However, it was enough. He was insanely happy to see her, but there was a voice nagging at his conscious. It was telling him that there was something wrong with this.

_Nothing is wrong! It's Temari! _the teenager thought and smiled. Temari's Shadow shook her head and closed in on him. Her lips, that were so cold and felt air, pressed into his warm bloodfilled ones.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into the kiss. Suddenly her hands were around his throat. The boy gasped as his oxygen was suddenly taken off. His eyes widened and he kicked out as a second instinct. His foot went through her shadow body. _She's going to kill me..._

The brown eyes rolled to the back of his head and tears went down his face as Temari continued to kill him. Her hands crushed his wind pipe. His body slowed its struggling and his gasps for breath slowed too. _Hm... I'm dying... _the thought actually came calmly. He just didn't want to struggle anymore.

He wanted to sleep. At least one good thing was happening... he was going to be with his lover. The boy gave one more look at his lover before going into eternal darkness. Her body was starting to fill out, her blue eyes first. They had tears coming down them and her lips moved over and over repeating the one statement that he was glad to die listening to.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you." over and over until he could no longer feel the pain in his throat. He could no longer feel himself struggle. No longer _feel_.

~Hinata, Ino, Neji, and Gaara~

The three walked in silence pausing as they felt wind pass over their bodies.

"Four to go." Temari's voice sobbed and then disappeared. The four glanced at each other and nodded. They were going to win no matter what.

(THE END)

did you like it? I wasn't showing favoritism when Shukaku didn't eat him.... it was the fact that I wanted a little action before killing Shika. I liked him. He's smart and he goes perfect with Temari... although its kinda fucked up with how I killed the shadow boy... .with his lover... god that was fun to write.

THANK YOU blackpantherwolf FOR YOUR HELP ON KILLING NARA!

Ya'll know I don't own a damn thing. Peace out!

if you don't know why he died... think about it... Hanabi said WALK down the hall... need I eleborate anymore?


	7. Rasangan! Chidori! Forgive Me!

You... do not have any idea how much this hurts me... this chapter... just... oh god... it... *burst out crying*

Kisho:.... er... don't mind her. Enjoy the story!!!

~The next day~

In Hinata's room sat four teenagers: Gaara, Hinata, Ino, and Neji.

Ino had spent the night in Hinata's bed while Neji and Gaara cuddled in the brunette's room. They had each agreed that staying together was the best option. However, in the morning light, fights must come to play.

One part of that fight was dragging Gaara and Neji out their warming embrace at the ungodly hour of 5 A.M. Some believe that Neji and Gaara liked to wake with the sun. Now, on a normal day, this was too true. They loved the sun when it was rising. The whole scenery was so romantic and all that other bull.

However, this was not a normal day. This was a day in which they'd have to face evil, psychotic ghosts. This was a day in which one of them may die. This was a day when Gaara didn't want to be up before the fucking sun sitting in his best friend's room in nothing but a long blue t-shirt. Goddammit, did no one understood how fucking cold it was?!

Yeah that's right, the redhead had refused to change out of his nightwear before Ino dragged him by his collar into the room. Neji was laughing mentally, pulling on some jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He was slightly frightened on what the redhead would do if he laughed out loud, but that wasn't the point.

Now... the other... complaint of the morning... was a much more _dangerous _subject. It was a subject in which one may lose their head over. Well... if this _one _was Ino that is.

"Excuse me?" Gaara narrowed his eyes andstared at the bleach blond girl. Hinatawas silent for a second as she repeated Ino'sstatement over in her head. She had been awakened from her sleep by the injured blond just like the two lovers.

The female Hyuuga pulled on her purple sweat pants slightly. She was slightly startled and not really aware right now... that's what happens when playing a game with hostile, homicidal ghosts does to someone. Her long haired cousin shook his head at Ino and grabbed his redhead lover. Sitting on Hinata's large bed, he proceeded to pull Gaara onto his lap. Neji rested his head on the thin back, his head still pounding from the pain of his own back being shredded earlier.

"What is wrong with what I said?" Ino folded her arms over her chest and met the eye of her shocked friends. She couldn't find anything wrong with what she had said; actually she thought it was the most unselfish, nicest thing that she would ever say.

"You... you want us to risk our lives... the ones that we are fighting for right now... to... to save... the souls of the ones that already died?" Nejiworded carefully, his words slightly muffled. The blond nodded excitably, causing a slight stab of pain from her missing eye socket to hit her. It all made sense and she was sure that their dead friends would be grateful! Not everyone was seeing it her way.

"Are you insane?" Gaara asked in his usal nice manner. Ino's mouth pursed and she narrowed her eye at the redhead. She wasn't going to lose this battle! Slowly she set her feet on the lush carpet and folded her arms. Opening her mouth-

"I agree..." Hinata started. Ino turned to her with a horrified stare. Gaara poked out his tongue when her eye glared at him.

"With Ino." the purple hair girl finished. Sabaku's eyes widened andhis mouth fell open as he stared at his best friend. She... was taking sides with Ino? Said blond was now jumping up and down in the room, flipping Gaara off when he finally blinked.

_Hinata.... did not just not agree with me... did she? _the redhead thought numbly before jumping to his feet. Neji pitched forward slightly before catching himself and glaring at his uke. Meanwhile Gaara stood in front of Hinata. Most people look innocently cute in a too large soft blue t-shirt, pale skin, messy red hair, big blue green eyes, and small lips.... Gaara isn't most people. Somehow he managed to make his small form look pretty intimidating.

"How can you say yes to this stupidity?" the redhead growled. Ino's eye narrowed andshe glared at her redhead friend. _My idea isn't STUPID! _she thought. She would have given Gaara a piece of her mind if Neji didn't give her that 'shut up and observe' look. Her blue eye turned to Hinata and Gaara.

The redhead stood in front of his best friend's face, glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. So used to the glare, she didn't back down. Hinata met the harsh glare with a soft pleading look. The two got stuck in a staring contest, seeming to communicate telepathically. To everyone disbelief, Gaara's eyes closed andhe turned his head from his friend.

"Fine, fine. I get it.... Sasuke... my sister and our friends..." he muttered and strolled back over to Neji. He sat on the brunette's lap and buried his head on the broad chest, his back to the girls. The male Hyuuga barely noticed, his mind on something else.

"You guys.... am I the only one that is wondering where our parents are?" Neji asked suddenly. Ino blinked a couple of times, processing the new information. With all this frightening stuff going on, she hadn't noticed.

Neji and Ino turned their eyes to Hinatawho was staring at her friend. Said redhead hadn't moved one centimeter from Neji's warming chest. _Did he fall asleep? I know that without Shukaku he gets sleepy but he surely couldn't have fallen asleep at such an important time!... why do I have the feeling that someone is staring at me? _Hinata lifted her eyes from Gaara and saw two pair eyes boring right into her head. Hinata blinked before remembering what Neji had said only seconds ago.

"Hn? Oh yeah... uh... they are out on a trip. When this game is over they'll come back like nothing happened andthose whose souls are still with Hanabi... well... their parents just... sort of... disappear." Hinata whispered. The silence was nearly deafening, until one redhead decided to break it. Apparently he wasn't sleeping.

"I got it!" Gaara sat up straight and jumped off Neji's lap. He was a blur of motion as he flung open Hinata's closet. Swiftly he pulled on a pair of jean shorts that were a bit too small for her but perfect for him and her ballet like slippers that fit him perfectly.

_Nice... _Neji tilted his head to the side as he admired Gaara'spale bottom in the shorts. These were the times that he was happy that his cousin had clothes that fit his boyfriend... especially when it made his ass look so round and pale and so delicious!

"Ah!" Neji was pulled out his perverted thoughts by a pale handgrabbing his shirt shoulder. As a reflex the brunette grabbed the closest thing, which just so happened to be a certain blond. Ino gasped and grabbed Hinatawho looked just as shocked that her friend even had that much energy. They burst out the door, down the steps, and down the cold abandoned streets.

"Keep up!" Gaara shouted andstarted to run faster. The other three were frightened. Not only had their friend (lover in Neji's case) had lost his marbles but, if they fell they had a feeling that Gaara would _not _stop and would drag them all the way to the location. That was not something that anyone wanted.

"Here!" the redhead stopped suddenly, quickly moving out the way to avoid the teenagers that tripped to the floor. Hinata untangled her limbs from the rest and looked at Gaara before looking up at the building.

"Rasangan? Why are we here?" the dark haired girl asked. She knew about the Rasangan. It was this really cool building that taught really stressed out people how to control their energies- chakra is what Jariya called it. He owned this place andwhen he showed you some pictures of what you are doing, you can see energy flowing around you. He also had a couple of food courts in there.

Jariya had categorized each of them. He said that Hinata and Neji's abilities laid in their eyes who could always see 360 (very strange but true). Sasuke had gotten the same thing with his eyes only he didn't see everywhere; he copied.

Sakura was told that hers made her stronger. Shikamaru was used for his shadow that always looked alert even though its owner was always slouched. Temariwas told that while she was not able to control wind, it did listen to her suggestion. Ino, Haku, and TenTen never went. The only reason the others had gone in the first place was because of Naruto and Gaara... Now Gaara and Naruto were special because-

Oooohhh!

Hinata looked up at the building her mind finally making the important connection. This was where Naruto's body was. It had to be. This was the most important place to Naruto. He helped him get rid of his worst nightmare, Kyuubi. This fear of his raided his nightmare and forced him to force his smiles instead of having the genuine thing.

"Why do you think his soul is here?" Ino asked as they began to walk up the steps.

"This is where Naruto and I got rid of our fears. The fears that went through our nightmares and caused my insomnia. Shit, we made a whole organization of the people around us just to extract the demons from our minds. We called it the Akatsuki, Breaking Dawn." the redhead said. Nejinodded with him, noticing that his lover had left out the part in which he nearly died from shock or trauma to his heart. He was in a coma for over a month, people all over came with flowers that was basically around the time Neji expressed his love for the strange red haired boy.

"So... how do we get in?" the brunette asked looking at the large door. Jariya was no fool; his building had top leveled security locks and windows. Gaara looked at the door before stepping forward and looked at Neji.

"Catch me." he whispered before placing his hand on the knob. No one was prepared for what happened next. Gaara's hair suddenly stood on end and his body stiffened. Hinata and Neji watched in horror as his teeth clenched and his eyes rolled back into his head.

_He's getting eletrocuted! _Neji thought and reached forward to his lover. Ino grabbed his handin a death grip. He turned a glare at the blond, his eyes plainly asking what the fuck she was doing.

"He knew it was going to happen!" Ino hissed. Hinata's hand suddenly grabbed Neji's arm, her nails piercing his skin. He turned to her and looked back at his lover just has he couldn't hold in his pain anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he shrieked. There was a soft grunt that sounded suspiciously like a certain tanned blond. Suddenly Gaara's hair laid flat and his body went limp. The redhead fell into Neji's awaiting arms, panting like there was no tomorrow. He looked up at his friends and muttered one word.

"Ouch."

That one word made Hinata want to burst into hysterical laughing. It made her want to hurt Gaara for doing something so foolish. It made her want to say 'screw Naruto' for she was sure that he was the one that had done it. It made her want to _kiss _him, never mind his orientation, when the door to the building suddenly creaked open.

"Come in..." Naruto'svoice whispered with great gratitude. The bleach blond and purple haired girl helped position the redhead into the tall brunette's arms so that he was comfortable. Then with a pained nod from Gaara, they began to walk. All three of their foot steps echoed in the building.

"There he is!" Ino suddenly shouted, pointing forward. Everyone looked to where her finger was. There to the side of the room sat Naruto's spirit, eating a bowl of ramen. The spirit turned around and immediately spotted the gang.

"Hewh gwahs!" the blond shouted, waving his arm. Ino marveledat how he looked perfectly fine. His cheeks were stuffed with ramen, a little of the noddles hanging out. He looked like a cute little chibi if he wasn't see through. Which reminded everyone why the hell they came there in the first place.

"Where's your body you little bugger?" Gaara whispered in a pain filled voice. Naruto's eyes squinted andhis mouth opened for his trademark fox grin. If he hadn't nearly killed his boyfriend, Neji might'vethought he was adorable. The blond pointed upwards and slowly a loosely clad, tanned body drifted quietly to the ground. Ino and Hinata rushed forward and caught the body, Hinata getting his arms while Ino got his legs.

Everyone was grateful for the fact that his body was in perfect condition. If there were maggots crawling out of it and burned skin and... maggots. There'd be a cold day in Hell before she or _any _one of them would _ever_ in their _life _tried to help that motherfucker.

"Come on and lets bury Naruto." Neji said, watching as Naruto slapped down some bills and stood up. They made it outside and quickly got to work making a make shift grave under a tree that was outside the Rasengan. Neji sat Gaara on the cooling grass and climbed into the hole, holding up his arms to gently place Naruto in the crude grave.

"Rest in Peace." he whispered, placing one nickle on each eye. The tall male scrambled out, barely missing the dirt that pushed itself onto the corpse. _That... idiot... _Neji thought, his left eye twitched. He glared at the grave then turned his head to see Naruto leaning on the tree.

His smile was wide and only a hint of sadness in it. But the rest of him looked much more solid. From his golden yellow hair to his blue eyes down to his black sneakers. He was even dressed in his trademark outfit: tight black shirt, orange pants and orange jacket tied to his waist.

"Thanks! You have no idea how _painful _that _bitch _was! I mean c'mon, making me think I was ugly!? And what about those-" Naruto was cut off by a hand over his mouth. That hand was connected to another spirit's arm.

"Shut up Naruto." TenTen spoke. Everyone blinked several times before they realized that TenTenwas standing next to her boyfriend, her hair unraveled and her brown eyes shining. Gaara pondered the fact that she wasn't glaring holes into his brain. She wore a outfit that they had first seen her in. The pink with brown trimmings Japanese shirt along with the black Capris looked perfect on her.

"TenTen... what are you doing here? We haven't buried your body yet..." Hinata murmured. TenTen folded her arms and smiled while leaning onto Narutowho wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I didn't lose the dare. I only stuck around and endured that bull shit because Naruto was still here." she smiled. Ino's brows furrowed and she looked over TenTen. She most definitely remembered seeing the girl hurting her lover.

"I... I don't get it... Hinatahow did she die if she didn't die by the game?" the blond turned to Hinata who shrugged. She certainly didn't know that it was possible. Then all eyes turned to Gaara who was playing with a fallen flower. The redhead pulled off the petals then looked up as he plucked the last one.

"What!?..." he dropped the flower and folded his arms. TenTen tapped her foot on the ground and everyone continued to stare at Gaara until he let loose a growl that often came with a conered animal. The redhead was never really good at taking a lost.

"Okay fine! I did it. I placed the skateboard in front of her so that she'd fall and break her neck. Sorry Naruto but your girlfriend's a prick." Sabaku snarled the last statement. Neji and Ino's mouth fell open. How could Gaara do something so evil and mean? Hinata's mouth didn't need to fall open; she knew what Gaara was capable of doing and what he wasn't. Being the reason that someone died, is something he could do.

"You are so lucky that I didn't think to let you find me. I wouldn't have gave you a shock. I'd have given you a fall in a pile of weapons... without killing you of course." the brunette sneered. Nejishook his head as he saw his boyfriend smirk and set his foot. If Gaara were a bird, his fluffy red feathers would be puffed out right now. That's so cute. But with that attitude, he was a blood thirsty jaguar- not so cute.

"Wait!" Ino shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "Does that mean Sakura is okay too?"

"I was waiting for you to say something." a voice that Inothought she'd never hear again spoke. The blond blinked her one eye as her lover materialized next to TenTen and Naruto. Sakura's hair was long and pink, her green eyes sparkling. She was wearing a red dress with two slits clean to her thigh and black shorts under them.

"Sakura..." Ino stepped forward and basked in the warmth of her lover. The two stayed like that and the others turned away so that they could be 'alone'.

"Lets see... Naruto you just cut three people to look for so... the next lucky bastard we are saving is..." Gaara traveled off to think.

"Sasuke." Hinata answered, her eyes burning with determination.

"Ah, the bastard himself." the blond scoffed whilst folding his arms. Neji rolled his pearly eyes andwrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. Abruptly TenTen turned to Naruto and stared at him with a half angered expression.

"Yo." he waved, imiting his father to a T.

"You moron! I just remembered that you died! Which means you were lying. Which means that you are a yaoi fan boy!!!" the brunette stated each exclamation point with a punch to Naruto's head. Gaara was mildly amused the way that Narutowas getting beaten up by his girlfriend... all while being dead. _... Somethings just do not change... _Gaara turned his head away from the rising sun's glare. Gaara's eyes widened as he glanced at Hinata. She had stiffened too.

"We have to go! C'mon girls! We are running out of time!" Hinata shouted. It was her turn to grab Gaara's hand who in turn grabbed his boyfriend's hand. The three ghost looked at each other before running after the trio, Inostaying with Sakura. The redhead took his hand from Hinata's and Neji's so that he could run faster. Holding hands hindered the journey.

"Where are we going?" Gaara shouted as the wind poured around his ears. They were going down a really large hill at the moment.

"Chidori!" Naruto and Hinata shouted. Of course they would know: Hinata was Sasuke's lover and Narutowas his best friend. It was only one thing that disturbed Gaara about this whole thing. They were running down a hill... down a large hill... trying to go to Chidori which was a dojo owned by Sasuke's family in which some man named Gai taught in, back to the task at hand.

What no one seemed to process was the fact that big hill usually meant a bottom... a bottom was usually a highway... a highway was cars.... cars meant really fast things that would hit them and keep going without a second thought. _We... are all going to die... except for those who are already dead. _at this thought the cars seemed to go faster.

"Stop!" Gaara screamed, holding out his hands. They all skidded to a stop before going into the traffic. The teenagers stood there, panting. Chidori was right on the other side, looking traditional and fancy with peach blossom in the front anda pond in the back.

"You all need to not slow down. No one slows down for anything! Go straight forward!" Sakura shouted.

The others nodded and ran into the highway filled with speeding cars. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the four living teens. The cars braked or sped up, crashing into one another and swerving. Everyone's heart beats were going out of control as the cars missed them one by one but coming oh so close.

The three ghost got to the other side quickly and waited for the others.

Ino cursed as she placed her foot on one bumper and jumped over a blue crashing car. She smirked and continue to run as fast as she could, dipping and dodging the next cars with ease. Finally she took one large leap andlanded on the grass of Chidori dojo. Sakura smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead as they waited for the others.

Hinata hissed when the sharp wooden spike of a truck pierced the skin of her arm. She ignored it andkept running. She slid on the oil soaked ground as a mini van suddenly flipped high in the air. She hit the curb and jumped to her feet and jumped onto the cool grass.

Gaara cried out as a car grazed his arm, well when it come to a car it wasn't really considered a graze. But he was lucky it didn't tear or break his arm in half. The redhead had to launch his body to avoid being crushed then rolled forward as to not get in the way of a car that went flipping and flying. He was a couple of feet from the dojo now, glad that Hinata made it. _But... where... where is Neji? _the redhead thought.

Neji had it worse it seemed. The brunette had gotten distracted by watching his lover almost be killed and got the wooden spike to the side. The only lucky thing was that it went all the way through.

_I'm going to fuck up Kidomaruup... when this is all over... he won't win our second fight... _Neji thought before running again. He stopped before a car had the chance to run him over then continued to run, putting pressure on his side. The boy jumped and slid across the hood of one car and jumped on the bumper of another. _No... not now! _Neji thought as black came to the edges of his eyes.

"NEJI!!!" Gaara screamed, seeing his lover stumble and gasp for breath. The redhead could see him fall to his knees and he was so close.

"Gaara, no!" Narutoshouted as the redhead turned around and dashed back into danger. Gaara didn't know what he was doing, well he knew, but he didn't feel like he was really doing it. He didn't duck and dodge back into traffic, he merely ran. He ignored the starting fire and ran right through it. Later on he'd feel the minor burns all over his body.

"Neji!" Now he could feel. He dropped onto his knees next to his panting, bleeding lover. _He just has to be the one that gets hurt! _the redhead thought. Neji was alive but he was bleeding andcouldn't stand. There was nothing wrong with his legs but he was fainting.

"Get up Coconut!" the redhead shook Neji by his shoulders. _This is going to take a moment for me to get him over there! _Gaara realized. He turned his head to see Hinata staring at him. He nodded and she nodded back, best friends always had telepathy. She turned and began to run up the stairs of the Chidori.

"Boy... this is going to take a while..." Gaara muttered, lifting Neji up and placing him half way on his shoulders. _Oh God! He's fucking heavy! Memo to self: do not suggest topping... ever... _Sabaku thought as they began their long journey.

~With Hianta and Co.~

Hinata dashed up the steps with the others as fast as she could. She was only slightly worried about Neji and Gaara but that left her mind as soon as she threw open the door to the building. The rest followed like little soldiers.

"Wait!" the raven haired girl screamed. Ino immediately jumped back andturned to her friend.

"This place has booty traps on every corner and that is no joke. They range from poison darts to acid." Hinata said. _What... the... fuck!? _Inothought as she looked at her friendin horror. What kindof boyfriend did she have? There was no way someone could be that possessive! It was impossible.

Apparently it wasn't because Hinata took off her large t-shirt to reveal the tight sports bra that most girls walk out in public with and placed her long hair in a high ponytail. The girl took a deep breath andlooked forward. She had a feeling that her lover was on the other side, behind the door. _I can do this... _she repeated that one statement over and over.

The Hyuuga hardened her eyes before running forward and doing a graceful back flip. She tensed her arms and kept doing back flips until she broke off into a somersault and landed on one arm. She was directly in the middle; her breath coming out in pants and sweat going down her brow. She gritted her teeth as he arm began to shake. _Okay... almost... there... _

"If I fall I want everyone to duck down. I'm going to run if I fall and its going to release all the weapons..." Hinata said. Ino nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata sighed and tensed her arm so that she launch herself into a hand-less back flip, thus began the endless gymnastic. She was doing perfectly fine until one foot away from the bloody door. The rubber band that was holding her hair suddenly came loose and her hand caught in it as she prepared to do a cartwheel.

"Oof!" Hinatagroaned as she fell on the ground. She heard the side walls open up and the arrows, that were poison, aim in her general direction. _.... damn. _she thought. She couldn't get back up; well not in enough time that is. She jumped when she felt something grab her ankle and pull her into the next room. She watched as the arrows stabbed the ground that she was once laying on and the paper door slid close.

"I knew them gymnastic lessons would come in handy." a voice spoke. Hinata sat up to see not only Sasuke but Itachi too. They were both sitting at the traditional Japanesetable, sipping tea. Outside was a pond and peach blossoms.

"Sasuke..." Hinata felt tears appearing in her eyes. The black haired boy turned to her and let a small smile grace his handsome features.

"We cannot touch until my body is buried... never thought I'd be saying those words." he stated. Hinata turned her head and noticed the two bodies, propped against the wall. She stood to her feet and began.

~Back outside with Gaara and Neji~

"Okay... we... are safe." the redhead panted. They were both safe but hurt. Neji still had that small, but painful hole in his side. The brown hair had slightly charred edges and one of his pants legs were ripped. Gaara had a small bruise on his cheek from where Lee's side mirror hit him and nearly dislocated his jaw. Stupid green truck; he was going to kill Lee when all this bullshit was over. His wrist was sprained and the edge of his shirt was charred.

The worst thing about this situation was the fact that Neji was making no sign that he had heard Gaara or that he was even alive. If the brunette hadn't had such a stead heartbeat and breathing rhythm the redhead would have proclaimed him dead. The redhead sat back on his heels and tore what was left of his shirt in half. He quickly bounded Neji's wound before laying on his lover's chest.

"You are only unconscious? Well... lets see... I have something that I must confess... I once had a threesome with Haku and Zabuza." he murmured into the white ear. Neji's eyes immediately opened and he sat up, nearly knocking the smaller one on his ass. Gaara laughed at his murderous expression.

"Looks like that got you up." he grinned wikedly before pressing on the broad chest and forcing the other to lay back down in the grass.

"Gaara? When was this threesome?" Nejidemanded, arms around the slim waist.

"Hm... well... never. I just said it to wake you up..." the redhead murmured. Neji shook his head and damned God for giving him such an evil lover. _We can sleep until Hinata comes back... might take awhile. _Neji thought as his eyes drifted close.

~SasuHina~

"I've missed you so much Hinata..." Sasuke whispered into the blue hair. Hinatalooked up into the eyes of her dead boyfriend. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes from falling. She just wished that she could've taken the turn for him, that way she'd be able to do it correctly.

"Foolish little brother." Itachimuttered somewhere in the background. The Hyuuga directed a bone chilling glare at him. The boy easily brushed it off, his family invented the glare. Besides Narutowas friends with Sasuke and Gaara. That little redhead was the lord of glares.

"C'mon... don't we have to get the others?" Itachi stated, standing up. _He's right... _Hinata thought sadly as she stood up. They walked out the back door andwent around, shocked to see everyone surrounding the sleeping couple in the grass.

"Neji and Gaara?" Ino poked the redhead in the cheek. Almost immediately they were met with the dangerous glare of one pissed off boy. It seemed that everyone forgot how much the redhead hated being awakened. Inohad done it twice... in one day! The blond was tougher than Neji gave her credit for.

"One day I'll kill you... not today... let's get our other friends." Gaara growled, standing a little shakily to his feet. He dusted himself off while waiting for his lover. Suddenly Gaara remembered how some of the others died and groaned... he was going to be in pain before all this was over!

~Several Hours Later~

"Lets see... Naruto? Check." Hinata nodded.

"TenTen and Sakura? Check." Ino stated.

"Sasuke and Itachi? Check." Neji smiled slightly.

"Temari? Check. Haku... double check... Zabuza too." Gaara winced as he pulled another shard of mirror out of his arm. Who greased the floors of the House of Mirrors? Haku was a demon child with the face of an Angel! Why did he have to hurt Gaara? Sure he didn't pressure him into coming but its not like the boy girl was going to last any longer!

"Whose next?" Neji asked, helping Gaara bandage his arm wounds.

"Shikamaru." Temari spoke. Gaara grinned at his older sister and laced hands with her as they all walked down the street. Everyone in the entire group knew where Shikamaru would be. He always liked to go on top of this large hill with the clouds and sun in perfect view. Although the spiky pony tail sat underneath the large tree that always sat there.

"I see him!" Temari shouted and took off running. Shikamarulooked over from his clouds just in time to be tackled by his girlfriend. The boy mumbled something like tiresome and went rolling down the hill with his lover. Gaara sighed and sat back to watch the other three dig the new grave. He was in no shape to do such a thing.

"Done." Hinata whispered, pushing the dirt back on the grave. The others smile slightly before bowing to their friends and walking away to their game.

((A/N: I'm sorry that I cut it off like this but I know you guys see that its getting overly long! And I still haven't even gotten to the best part.))

---------------------------

"Truth." Ino stated. Kankuro sat back, grumbling. He had let Hanabi dare some of them and now no one wanted to be daring! What the hell?

"Is it true that you are going to die?" Hanabiwhispered, leaning close to the blond. Ino refused to back down as she glared at the girl with her one good eye.

"No." she stated strongly. She locked eyes with the dead female who stops them all from standing up.

"We should keep weeding..." Kankuro spoke. The others nodded and the bottle was spinning again until it landed on one long haired brunette. Neji sighed and picked truth... like last time. Only this time he wouldn't be so lucky as to catch Hanabi cheating. The black hair girl seemed to think for a moment before smiling andconnecting eyes with Kankuro.

The brunette ghost nodded and Hanabi turned back to Neji.

"Is it true that you would forgive Gaara no matter what he did?" Hanabi asked. Neji tilted his head for a moment before nodding with a confident look. There was nothing that the small redhead could have done that would ever make him angry.

Meanwhile Gaara was having a mental meltdown. He knew what was coming next and he was dreading it. He knew that once that bottle stopped it would land upon him and... no matter which one he picked, he was screwed. He looked over at his lover as the bottle stopped... right in front of the small redhead.

"Truth or Dara?" Kankuro smirked. Gaara looked into the soulless eyes before choosing the option he would always choose. Dare.

"Nii-chan... I dare you to confess your darkest secret to Neji." the ghost spoke the deadly words. Hinata tilted her head. _Gaara has a dark secret? _she thought.

"This has a lot to do with you too Hinata." Kankuro smirked. He was quite proud of himself. His little brother turned to his lover and looked into the pupilesseyes. He couldn't harden his expression like he usually did. He couldn't pretend that what he was doing was the right thing. He really didn't think he could do it at all...

"I... Neji... Hinata... I killed... Neji I'm the reason why your father and my uncle is dead." the redhead stated in a small whisper. The brunette smiled softly and leaned forward to softly kiss Gaara's cheek.

"Gaara for the last time it wasn't your fault! My father was protecting you!" Neji murmured. He knew the story of his death, it was how Neji even awknowledged Gaara. His father was a really cold buisness man and it seemed that someone didn't like him.

The young redhead had been walking towards him when the older man noticed the man with the gun. He grabbed the younger boy and held him close to his body while turning the other way so the child would not get hurt. The Hyuuga was shot through the head leaving a sobbing and quite scared Gaara that refused to speak a word to anyone in the police department or the hospital. He wouldn't let them touch him either.

But he did smile when Neji came in and tried to comfort him. The brunette just wanted to be in the presence of someone that knew his before he died. The two became okay friends with Hinata as their link that kept them together until Neji confessed his love after the Rasengan incident.

"That... that was a lie Neji." Gaara whispered. Neji pulled back and looked confused.

"He... your dad hated Haishi because he was the reason why his wife died. I know you didn't know this but... you were meant to have another sibling. Haishi had accidentally pushed your mother and she tripped on the rug, falling down the stairs... she had a miscarriage. Later on she killed herself. Haishi got revenge with the help of my uncle, Yashumaru. My uncle wanted to get revenge on my father who had... killed my mother. She wasn't meant to have any more kids but he got her pregnant... anyways they got some people to kidnap us: Orochimaru, Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Kabuto. They had mistaken Temari for my sister." he said. Tears began to prick the corner of his eyes as he continued his tale.

It was down to Hinata and Gaara. The redhead had picked a dare like he did this day. Kankuro knew that he was the only one that remembered the incident. He was dared to kill the people that killed Hanabi and Kankuro but brought Temari to Gaara. So he started out with Tayuya, swiftly killing the woman with a sharpened flute to the throat. Her blood had gotten all over his hands and he was shaken but continued.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were easy to kill. Neither of them suspected a tiny redhead to do anything. They payed with for their foolishness with their life. Gaara stabbed Kabuto in the stomach and chopped off Orochimaru's tongue. Both men bled to death. The rest went down including Yashumaru with slight difficulties. It seemed that Kimimaru was hard to kill and so was Baki. Finally... he had to go after Haishi. He knew that it was his best friend's uncle but... he couldn't let himself die for the man he didn't know.

"I got in front of him and shot him in the head. Then I got under him and threw the gun away. I felt bad for killing Hinata'suncle so I let the people take his body while I hid the others in the sand about a mile from my house." Gaara'svoice was barely above a whisper by now. Hinata couldn't believe this story... well she could, but she just didn't know how the other would take it.

Neji's mouth was wide open and he had a feeling that what his lover spoke was true. He narrowed his eyes and pulled away from the redhead.

_He... he... killed my father? _Neji pondered oddly calm. Then he finally understood the words. Neji didn't even realize that his hand had moved before Gaarawas laying on the ground, hand over jaw and mouth gaped open. It seemed that Neji had punched him in the mouth. _He deserved it! _the brunette thought harshly.

The redhead looked up at Neji in surprise. This... was the first and only time Neji ever got angry with him. Not even when Gaara severely hurt him, he never thought of striking back. He always forgave Gaara as easily as the days slipped past. _But not this time... _Gaara thought sadly as the older was suddenly running out the door and into the forest.

"Hm... I guess you can all-" Hanabi was cut off when a pale hand suddenly spun the bottle. Kankuro looked at his little brother who was glaring harshly at the bottle as if he were moving it with his mind. Neither ghost were shocked when it landed in front of the brunette.

"You already know... dare."

"... I.... I dare both of you to never take the souls or body of any loser in the game. Let them pass on." he ordered. Ino's mouth fell open and she jumped to her feet.

"Why did you do that? You could have ordered them to make time rewind itself andnone of this would've happened!" the blond shouted and ran out. Hinataconnected eyes with Gaara and she knew why. She knew that... because Neji just lost... he wouldn't have returned. He would not have existed. The redhead couldn't bare that thought.

"Okay... I won't take the body or soul of either person... but you must kill Neji and Hinata... you kill the girl... try to make it a surprise to her. Bye now." Hanabiwaved. The purple haired girl glanced at her best friend.

She knew what he was capable of and what he wasn't. Killing his lover... she wasn't so sure he could do it. The redhead shook his head and stood shakily to his feet. He pulled up the floor boards and pulled out various weapons. He handed Hinata the gardening shears that he had killed Orochimaru with and grabbed a weapon that he had officially called a kunai. It was the one that he stabbed Kabuto with.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" by 'we' Hinata meant him. Gaara looked at her with an empty expression before shrugging. The two friends took off running in opposite directions.

"Do we have a choice?"

~With Ino~

The girl was practically steaming from the ears. She kicked the brown dresser, not caring that she knocked over some glass items. She was just so angry! How could Gaara do something like that? Why didn't he do the right thing andjust have the ghost undo everything? Why? The blond slammed her bedroom door close.

"Stupid!" the blond shouted angrily as she stomped to her bathroom. The girl turned on the hot water and sunk into its burning depths. She always liked her water to the point that it hurt although when Sakurawas around she refrained from doing it. But the pink haired girl wasn't here and she probably wouldn't be because of one little boy's fucking stupidity!

"BULLSHIT!" Ino shouted, hitting the water as hard as she could. It splashed over the sides andwet her eye bandage. The blond was only glad that she had a patch that you couldn't see under her hair. Now that Ino was clean she was even more angered by Gaara's actions. She climbed out the warm water and pulled a towel over her body.

_Did I leave the door open? _she pondered as she walked to her closet. She flung it open and was surprised to see a glaring Hinata right in front of her. Before she could say anything the sharp shears were buried deep inside her throat.

"Everyone dies." the girl whispered before pulling the shears out again and letting the other fall to the ground with a sick thud. _I have to bury her. I wonder how Gaara's doing._

~Gaara's location~

The redhead was doing horrible. He had trailed Neji into an abandoned house andhe was following close behind. He had a feeling that his ex-lover knew he was there but just didn't want to say anything.

"How long are you going to follow me?" the brunette asked suddenly. Gaara gulped and stepped out of the shadows. He had the weapon hidden behind his back and his face was perfectly calm. He walked towards the taller who was now sitting down on an old couch. Gaara knew that they were in his cousins old home. Sasori had left a lot of things in this place.

"Neji... can you please forgive me?" the redhead whispered. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted to do. Neji was his lover andhad been protecting him since this game started. He should have traded with Hinata! Killing Ino wouldn't have brought a single thought to his brain.

"No Gaara no matter what you say... what you did is something that I don't even want to hear you speak of..." the boy said. Gaara bit his lip andturned around. He just couldn't do this. He couldn't do this, he couldn't- what the fuck was that? Something red had just went past his peripheral vision.

The redhead turned in time to see a boy with red hair that looked exactly like him. It took him but a moment to realize that it was a puppet that Sasori had made for him. His cousin was a master at making life size puppets! However this time it was standing in front of his ex-lover. The lips were moving although Neji seemed unaware that he was in danger.

"Neji! Neji! Get away from him!" the redhead screamed. He started to go forward only to feel something stopping him. There was nothing around him but some odd force was holding him back.

~Neji's POV ((still 2nd person))~

The brunette frowned at the redhead in front of him. He was acting slightly off and smiling at him. He noticed that the aqua eyes were dead looking and the smile was too fake but he really didn't care.

"Move." he ordered. The small redhead leaned towards him, one pale hand on his chest. Neji shivered by the coldness the cold instilled inside him.

"But love... don't you love me?" the voice was slightly higher pitched than Gaara's. And the look had too much evil intent for Neji to be secured with him.

"I love Gaara... but I do not forgive you now move." he ordered. The shorter male smiled again and stood on tip toe. He asked for one last kiss, not knowing that this kiss would seal his doom.

~Gaara~

The bright eyes widened as he watched his puppet form raise the sharp knife behind the brunette's back. For a moment he wondered why the hell his lover couldn't detect the weapon then he remembered something. Kidomaru.

Him and Kidomaru had fought once and Gaara had asked Neji why he hadn't seen the oncoming hit from behind. Neji smiled on his hospital bed and revealed that he and Hinata both had weak spots. They were located in a very small point on the back of his neck. Gaara had laughed and made a joke on how he would remember that so he'd be able to fend off the strong seme.

"... please Neji," tears fell down Gaara's china like face. Neji's ears twitched and he broke the kiss from not-Gaara. He whirled around to see his redhead lover standing there, crying. That's the real Gaara! The pink lips were moving fast and loud but he couldn't hear him. _What is he-?! _Neji's thought was cut in half by the pain in his back.

Neji whirled around in time for the fake human to fall to the ground in a wooden pile. He fell to his knees, blood dripping down from his weak spot. The world slowly went black and the pain slowly ebbed away until he could feel nor hear nothing. _So much for being a genius... I love you Gaara... _Neji thought.

~Hinata~

The purple haired girl paced around the room. She was a nervous wreck. By the time she had buried the blond, she expected Gaara to be at the house. She wasn't sure if he had actually done it or not but she did know that Gaara would fight to live. _I hope he's okay... _just as the thought went through her brain there was a loud knock on the door.

Hinata was thanking all the higher beings as she flung the door open. As soon as the small body fell into her arms, her thin hands caught him. She looked down in surprise at her blood covered friend. He was sobbing uncontrollably andslightly hysterical. She wanted to know what had happened but it seemed like her friend had read her mind.

"Someone was impersonating me... and... stabbed Neji in a weak point... he... went into shock but he was still alive! I... had to fucking climb on top of him and murder him. His blood went on my face and I tried to bury him but he was so heavy and he fell on me! His blood got on me more and more! His blood! Its all over me!" the redhead screamed. Hinata sighed andgently hugged her friend close to her body. She knew that she should be crying about the death of her cousin but that would have to wait. There were still two more people to go.

_Just like the good ole days.... if there were any. _

"_Ah, and then there were two._" Hanabi whispered tauntingly into the pale ear.

~THE END~

NEEEEJJJJJJIIIIII!!! i killed a hyuuga! i think i'm gonna be sick! he might be a jerk but i KILLED him! i'm so ashamed! i know that this is the longest but not the best chapter ever. but i have a pounding headache and more than ten pplz disappointed in the way i ended pet. i mean i woulda ended it differently but... i juss didnt feel like it.

but back to neji!! I KIIIIIIIIIILLED HIIIIMMMM!!!! I dnt care if i killed ino, i didnt like her or sakura very much.

did you like my killer hinata? she's vicious.... NEEEEEEEJI!!!!

*sigh* i'm over it... this was the second to last chapter. the next is the last and i dont own naruto!


	8. Sorry Sister Brother

This is the second to last chapter to this fic but the next chapter is the last and then there is the alternate ending (the way I planned but was argued away from). I was actually inspired by Aki666 who totally reminded me. Well, I knew but eh, shit happens.

Chihiro: our author never knows that history repeats itself and its best to stop doing stuff when something bad happened the first time.

Kisho: Someone had suggested "Ten Little Indians" as a title. I liked it, personally.

~Story~

Hinata sighed and gently hugged her friend close to her body. She knew that she should be crying about the death of her cousin but that would have to wait. There were still two more people to go in this dangerous game of change. _'Ah… just like the good ole days… if there were any,' _Hinata found herself thinking as she guided Gaara upstairs and to her private bathroom.

"_And then there were two…_" Hanabi whispered tauntingly into the pale ear. That night, Gaara scrubbed his body harder and harder, trying to rub away the blood lingering on his body. He scratched and rubbed and soaped until he was bright pink and smelled of all the girlie products. Only thing he was cautious of was his stomach stitches. '_Who cares?' _Gaara thought and scrubbed his stomach too.

"Gaara… are you okay?" Hinata whispered at the door. Gaara ignored her and continued to abuse his skin, turning on the water as hot as it could go. He didn't care that his pale skin was turning an ugly red or that it hurt so much. None of it could compare to the pain he was feeling inside.

"… C'mon Gaara get out the tub," Hinata ordered as she unlocked the door. She looked at the red friend who had started to bleed by this point. With a gasp, she grabbed a scalding hot, red arm and yanked him from the water. The redhead struggled against her to go back to the burning water.

"No Gaara!" Hinata screamed, wrapped her pale arms around his chest. The thin boy didn't seem to hear her nor did he care for her distress as he continued to reach for the water. After a literal wrestling match, Hinata finally dragged him from the bathroom and pushed him onto her bed.

"You damaged your skin… and nearly tore open your stitches…" she murmured as she treated the scoured and sensitive skin on his arms. She was happy that he hadn't gotten to his face. Once Hinata finished bandaging his arms and legs, the redhead pulled away from her. He pulled his freshly treated legs to his chest and looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"What… why couldn't he have forgiven me? Why?" Gaara whispered slowly. Hinata was lost for words so she climbed on the bed next to him to give him a hug. The redhead did the unexpected: he pushed Hinata… hard. The Hyuuga flew backwards and crashed into her closet.

"Don't touch me! Why couldn't he forgive me! Why?" the redhead shrieked, pulling at his short hair. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest and she feared for her friend's sanity. The only time he ever hit her or pulled his own hair was when he was being possessed by his horrible nightmares and demon.

"Gaara…" she whispered, reaching out. Gaara's head snapped towards her, tear pouring down his face and his eyes wild with anger and remorse. He walked off the bed and rushed out the room.

Hinata didn't follow him, thinking it best to let him cool off. With a sigh, she climbed on her bed and placed her head under her pillow. She tried to ignore the screams of pain, cries of sorrow, and howls of lost. She heard breaking glass and the ripping of clothes and sheets. Punches were dealt to the wall and kicks to wood.

As Hinata tried to ignore the sounds emitting from the other room, she couldn't help but feel the pain of loss too. Her cousin was dead, her best friend was going crazy, and she had just taken a life.

As sleep finally claimed her body, she couldn't suppress the few tears that slid from her eyes and onto her pillow.

~To the mansion~

Hanabi was certainly happy to see the two teens. Well as happy as a demented, deformed ghost of a young child could get. She smiled at the broken duo; they looked beautiful from her perspective.

Gaara's eyes had natural black rings around them and they were bloodshot from crying so much. His skin had a yellow tinge to it and he shook slightly from exhaustion and grief. Hinata, though more rested, didn't look an iota better. Her hair was in twisted knots and she looked shaken, staring at the floor.

In other words: breathtaking.

"Hello Gaara. Hello Hinata. It looks like you two are the last to live… not very surprising. You two always seem to survive while the others… perish," Hanabi said in a taunting voice. Gaara fired a glare at her, flipping her off without any remorse or thought. Hinata gaped at him, not believing her friend could do something so foolish.

"Gaara!" she hissed. The redhead glared at her too, turning his still standing finger at her. He was pissed and his best friend was pissing him off more by trying to save him.

"I could just _cut that finger off_," Hanabi growled at the boy. Gaara curled his lip before flopping onto the wooden floor, arms folded. Hinata sighed and sat to her best friend, staring at the dusty bottle. That would be the thing to control whether she lived or not. Her friend next to her stared at the ghost, waiting for judgment.

"You two are ready, right?" Kankuro asked, staring at his technically little brother. They both nodded grimly at the same time and watched as Hanabi spun the bottle with as much force as she could. It spun round and around and around until it stopped and landed on…

"Hinata? Truth or Dare?" Hanabi stated. Hinata let out a deep sigh and thought of her chances. If she got a cryptic truth, there was no telling that she would answer it truthfully. However… a dare… she could definitely do a dare. She would just have to act carefully and decide slowly.

"Truth!" she blurted, her eyes wide. She slapped her hand over her mouth and hung her head as Hanabi tilted her head and those empty holes seemed to gleam with nastiness. The girl stood up and floated over to Hinata. Slowly she circled the girl before stopping in front of her.

"Dear, dear sister… have you ever betrayed Gaara without him knowing?" Hanabi whispered loudly. Gaara raised his extremely thin brow and stared at his friend. If Hanabi asked the question then most likely the answer was true. Hinata didn't meet the redhead's eyes and instead looked down at her hands. She would rather tell the truth and risk their friendship than die a horrible death.

"Yes… there was a time when he had small cuts along his wrist. I… I told Temari that I thought he was cutting himself. Then… I once suspected that he was cheating on my cousin so… I told Neji," Hinata whispered in a tiny breath. Gaara stiffened and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"_You're _the reason I spent five _months_ in an asylum! I told you it was a cat scratch… why didn't you believe me, Hinata? And… you told Neji that I was cheating on him?" Gaara stated in a deadly whisper. He remembered that day clearly because Neji avoided him and tossed hurt glares at him anytime Gaara would catch a glimpse of him. Gaara had to corner him after two weeks of this treatment.

Hinata bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs together. She had felt so guilty for weeks and Neji had never told Gaara where he got the information from. But she had saw Gaara leaning very close into a kid with long, blond hair. And the cutting thing… it never occurred to her that Gaara would be telling the truth about the cat—isn't that what everyone says?

"Spin the bottle," Gaara growled, his fist clenched as if he were contemplating on whether or not to punch the girl in the face or not. Hanabi smirked as if she had accomplished the greatest mission in the world as she floated back to her seat and flopped down in her ghostly way. The bottle spun until it landed on the ghost girl. Gaara smirked and raised his hand to do her.

"Truth or dare?"

"You already know that I will choose truth." Gaara's smirk widened even more and he stared at her with calculating eyes. He wanted the question that would piss her off the most. Suddenly a question came to him.

"Why do you do this game? Are you jealous of the living, little one?" the redhead said in a mocking tone. Hanabi's mouth thinned into a straight line and her sockets burned into Gaara's face though it didn't faze the redhead. She stood up turned her back to him.

"Jealous of the living?" she scoffed. "I am not jealous of you destroying the Earth more and more by stupid things. I am not jealous of the murders and rapist that roam around and only some of them getting caught."

She turned slowly and floated closer to Gaara, standing only an inch away and leaning into his face until he could see her rotted brain through the dark sockets. The redhead had to stop himself from vomiting all over the place at the sight and meet her eyes.

"I do this game because I have to. My soul is has not passed and until it does—you shall all suffer!" she spat angrily. She straightened before sitting by her fellow ghost once again. _'Well I succeeded in pissing her off… I am an idiot…' _Gaara chastened as he realized what he had just done. Unsurprisingly, the bottle spun and landed on him.

"Dare," Gaara stated immediately. He didn't think he would ever pick truth again if he had anything to say about it. Kankuro smirked evil and twitched his fingers slightly, obviously thinking of a horrible dare that would piss Gaara off far more than Hanabi was at the moment.

"I dare you to… stand in the sand… barefoot… for a minute," Kankuro whispered, smiling maliciously. Gaara raised a brow, how the Hell was that supposed to piss him off? The redhead looked around the room and located a big pile of sand just two feet away from his seating spot. _'That had to just appear…' _Hinata thought as she watched her best friend stand up and edge toward the sand. Finally the redhead placed both his feet inside the sand and stood there.

Gaara didn't know why he felt uneasy, but he did. He had a feeling that something really, really bad was about to happen. He took a deep breath and stopped himself from jerking his feet from the sand as he felt his weight make him sink a little into the brown grains.

"What… what the hell is that?" Gaara muttered aloud as he felt something very cold and oddly shaped under the sand. He resisted the urge to find out what the hell it was and stood there. After a few seconds, the redhead realized that he had lost track of time. He didn't know if a minute had passed or not. Gaara looked towards Hinata. Her eyes widened and Gaara felt his stomach go cold.

He was standing there for over a minute. An odd noise escaped the redhead's throat and he jumped out of the sand. Hinata shrieked as a gray, obviously rotting hand shot out the sand after her friend. _'Oh shit, I was standing on someone!' _the redhead thought, scrambling away from the sand. He ignored the ghosts' insulting laughter as he ran out of the door.

Hinata watched in horror as the hand clawed at the sand and finally a man came out. His blond hair was dirty and twisted and missing in multiple places. Maggots and other insects dropped from open holes all over his near skeleton body. And, through all this, she could tell exactly who this was.

"Yes, Yashamaru has quite the grudge against the nephew that killed and threw him in the sand while cremating the rest of those bastards," Hanabi said casually. Hinata's lips thinned drastically, she had to get the bottle on one of them to save her friend. The non-dead female reached out and spun the bottle swiftly. It went round, round, round until it landed on herself. _'My luck… just… left me,' _Hinata sighed mentally before calmly asking for a dare. She was just too tired and frightened for her friend to answer something truthfully while trying to decrypt it.

Hinata restrained the groan that threatened to pull from her mouth at Kankuro's sadistic, wooden smile. He waved a hand and a door from upstairs opened and then quiet thumps on the stairs signaled someone coming down said stairs. Hinata had a bad feeling in the bottom of her gut that stated that she would most definitely not like her dare.

"I dare you to… fight…" Kankuro trailed off and waved his arm, cackling at Hinata's shell shocked face as someone that looked extremely familiar stepped into the room, "Neji."

"No! You swore not to restrain their souls!" Hinata shrieked in horror as Neji slid into a fighting position.

"We did not restrain him. He asked for a chance on Earth again, just one more chance to see his Gaara. It is not our fault that he did not clarify," Hanabi pointed out. Hinata yelped and rolled out of the way of a dangerous, hard kick that nearly got her in the head. Hinata scrambled to her feet and ducked out of a Gentle Fist attack. It was a fighting style that Hyuuga children and adults specialized in and it was only taught to those of the Hyuuga family.

Hinata had resolved to not use it unless in an emergency for the attack could damage organs and paralyze the body for a limited amount of time. She had fought Neji once, when they were teenagers and she had mentioned his father when he was in a particularly bad mood. He had hit her over and over and over until she was nearly died. She had tried to fight him back but the fact was that she wasn't as good as Neji in that field.

The main point was that this was not only an emergency but there was a great possibility that she would lose her life. Hinata barely had time to duck as a fist came flying at her face. She dodged five more attacks and found herself against a wall. Instead of a fist, Neji put up two fingers and stabbed at her like that. It hit er collarbone and she gritted her teeth in pain. Her left hand came up and knocked his other hand out of the way while she came back with two fingers of her own.

Neji stumbled backwards before straightening again, a glare and an apology deep in his eyes.

At that moment, Gaara came crashing through the door once again. He fell to his knees for a moment before jumping back to his feet and passing Hinata fighting an angry and dead looking Neji—wait what?

"Neji?" Gaara gaped, his mouth half way opened and his eyes widened to comical proportions. Neji opened his mouth and looked as if he wanted to say something, anything to his loved one only to have the redhead shriek in surprise as a musty body tackled him. Gaara's head met the ground sharply and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Gaara!" Neji cried out, his voice raspy and unnatural. He reached out a hand and took a step towards Gaara.

"Continue the fight," Hanabi glared. Neji's hand twitched and he looked longingly at his lover as Yashamaru picked himself up and straddled the young redhead. The blond wrapped a rotting hand around the young man's throat.

"Now you shall see what it is like to be buried in sand," the man hissed at the groaning redhead. Neji twitched once more but the hissed command given by Hanabi and Kankuro could not be ignored. He turned to his cousin, his expression hard, and raised his hands once more. Hinata gulped and took a step back. _'You cannot be frightened of him. You can fight him!' _the female assured herself. Hinata adjusted to the same position as her cousin shifting her legs a little nearer.

"I am sorry, my dear sister (brother)," Hinata and Neji whispered simultaneously. Then they both ran forward. The blows were deadly and quick, aiming for the most painful parts of the body and breaking bones. Hinata winced as she felt a rib break under her palm though Neji barely seemed to feel it as he came back with a hit that broke her nose. She fell down but was able to roll out of the way of a teeth breaking kick. She made it to her feet and delivered a two fisted bunch that sent Neji stumbling backwards at the same time that Gaara awakened.

"What… what the Hell! Neji? Hinata… Yashamaru!" the redhead gasped, turning his head wildly as he clawed at the ground. As things started to come back to him, he kicked Yashamaru in the face and jumped back up. As he ran, his foot hit the bottle they used to play and set it to spinning. Hanabi frowned.

"Oh no you don't, this game is over," she smirked, reaching for her tool of entertainment. To her surprise, a tiny shock was sent through her fingers when she tried to stop the rotation. _'What the Hell!' _she thought as a large wind blew the bottle faster. As she stared down into the glass bottle, she could have sworn she saw Haku's smiling face waving back at her.

"This is against the rules," Kankuro hissed maliciously. A soft laugh drifted by his ears and then the smell of cherry blossoms reached his deformed nose. Their dead friends were trying to help them by forcing the game to continue!

"In but a few moments, they will be dead," Hanabi smirked as she sat back down and watched as her sister took two blows to the stomach and managed to deliver a blow to Neji's head. Perhaps it was unfair to have a person that cannot feel anything fight a person that was living and breathing and felt every tap. Hinata panted loudly and stumbled away from her cousin but she was not fast enough. Neji came with blows to her face, neck, and stomach.

Hinata could not breathe, she couldn't see anymore. All she could feel was the fist and feet of her cousin as he mercilessly attacked her into the ground. She let out a hoarse whimper as a foot broke her ankle which turned into a startled scream as another rib was broken and she felt it puncture something. _'I'm dying…' _she thought as the attacks slowly stop registering to her skin and her body finally failed her.

Hinata died.

Gaara came flying through the window, spreading glass everywhere. He looked around wildly and sighed in relief as he realized that Yashamaru was not standing there. His relief was broken in half as he saw the bloodied, deformed figure of his friend lying on the ground with his fading boyfriend standing over her. Gaara felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Hinata was dead.

Gaara shook his head and tried to comprehend what happened. Neji had killed his best friend… his sister from a different parent. The redhead turned to the two responsible to her gruesome end. It was then that he noticed that the bottle landed on Kankuro. A nasty smile came to his mouth.

"Aniki, truth or dare?" he hissed, taking another step forward.

The End

One MORE CHAPTER! YESSSSS! I'M ALMOST DONE!

Arashi: do you need help?

No… has my mom been talking to you again! I told you that I have not been starving myself and that those voices I was talking to had nothing to do with the way I snapped at my teacher and… and…

Everyone: *raised brows*

Oh… you meant with the chapter… erm… no. I don't need help with that either. Uh… comment please and know that I do not own Naruto and I am on my way at editing this story.


End file.
